Wedding Mistake
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Ini tuh pernikahannya Akashi sama Kuroko! tapi mereka kayaknya punya ide buruk deh. kagami di kenalin sama cowo surai biru tua. mana dapet bunga lagi...tandanya yang nikah selanjutnya itu kagami dan... -Mpreg! Pair: AoKaga Slight: AkaKuro. penasaran? langsung baca aja deh!- RnR please
1. Akashi & Kuroko Wedding

**Wedding Mistake**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Humor

**Rated :** T

**Pair : **AoKaga, _slight_ AkaKuro

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Silahkan _googling_ sendiri dengan nama-nama merk nya…

RnR please please please please

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Minggu, 4 November 20XX**

* * *

Kagami telah selesai mandi, dan sekarang lelaki ber surai merah-hitam itu sedang memilih pakaian yang akan di pakainya nanti.

Mungkin karena terlalu bingung memilih pakaian, akhirnya Kagami memilih membuka undangan terlebih dahulu untuk mencari _dress code_.

"Ehm…ah! _Atta_! Eh? _Blue or Red_? _Dress code_ macam apa ini?" dengan hembusan nafas kesal, lelaki yang mudah marah itu mencari tuxedo berwarna merah tuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengorek-orek lemari pakaiannya, akhirnya, Kagami menemukan setelan tuxedo berwarna merah gelap bermerek '_Louis Vuitton_'. Lengkap dengan _bow tie_ yang berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan.

Sambil memakai kemeja dan tuxedo, Kagami terus menerus ngedumel "Aneh banget sih si-Akashi-_teme_ itu! Pakai _dress code_ kok kayak gini?!" dan tanpa sadar, Kagami sudah menggunakan seluruh pakaiannya.

"Kasihan Kuroko, harus menikah dengan Akashi-_teme_" Kagami sekarang sedang memakaian _bow tie_ di lehernya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari _special _untuk sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Di hari yang cerah ini, Kuroko dan Akashi Seijuro –seseorang yang baru di kenal Kagami seminggu yang lalu, yang di cap Kagami sebagai _psyco _dan _yandere_\- akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di Teiko Cathedral.

Dengan susah payah, Kuroko meminta (baca: memaksa) Kagami untuk menjadi pengiringnya. Dan dengan senang hati (baca: terpaksa) Kagami mau menjadi pengiring Kuroko.

Semua pakaian sudah di kenakannya, tinggal sedikit 'penyesuaian' lagi dan semuanya selesai. Kagami mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutnya, walau ujung-ujungnya rambut Kagami tidak bisa rapih.

**.**

"**Beep…Beep…"** bunyi telepon Kagami.

"Ya, _moshi-moshi_?"

"_Kagami-_kun_ cepatlah datang kesini aku butuh pendapa-_" sambungan orang di seberang langsung di putuskan Kagami.

.

"_Ttaku_, sabar sedikit lah, aku akan segera berangkat" Kagami mendumel.

Aroma _Clive Christian No.1_ yang menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya, dengan sepatu _Berluti_ yang senada dengan rambutnya, Kagami berangkat dari apartemen elite-nya menuju Teiko Cathedral dengan menggunakan McLaren P1 berwarna merahnya. Dia melesat dengan amat cepat.

**.**

"**Beep…Beep…"** bunyi telepon Kagami.

"IYA KUROKO AKU SEDANG BERADA DI PERJALANAN!"

"_Ehehehe, cepat sedikit ya Kagami-_kun"

Dan Kagami memutuskan sambungan telepon-lagi.

Hanya dengan McLaren Kagami, 5 menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di Teiko Cathedral. Cepat sekali.

"Permisi, dimana tempat pengantin perempuan ya?" tanya Kagami pada salah satu pekerja di Cathedral.

"Um, apakah maksud anda Kuroko Tetsuya-_sama_?" Kagami mengangguk "Di sebelah sini, mari saya antar" dan pekerja tersebut mengantar Kagami lebih kedalam dari taman catherdral.

"_woah, lumayan 'normal' pemandangan cathedral di sini. Aku kira akan penuh gantungan gunting, darah, bola basket, atau semacamnya. Haha, mungkin aku terlalu berharap kalau pernikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang ter 'aneh'" _Kagami mengomentari suasana cathedral dalam hatinya. Tapi dia berfikir. Apa tidak aneh kalau warna di sini serba putih akan di isi warna biru dan merah? Yah~ masa bodolah.

.

"Kagami-_kun, doomo_" ucap Kuroko.

"WAAAAA- se-sejak kapan kau di sana?!" tanya Kagami yang langsung menutup mulutnya karena kaget

"_Hidoi na _Kagami-_kun_. Dengan baju seperti ini apa kau tidak bisa melihat ku?" tanya Kuroko dengan mata memelas tetapi dengan wajah datar (silahkan bayangin sendiri). "_A-aku kira manekin…_" Kagami menatap Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah

"Ka-Kagami-_kun_…tolong jangan berpikiran mesum, atau Akashi-_kun_ akan mengoyak-ngoyak badanmu dengan guntingnya…" Kuroko mengatakan kalimat tersebut karena mengira Kagami akan langsung 'menerkam'nya dengan tampilan seperti itu "_Waah, ge'er banget Kuroko… dan sadis sekali Akashi…"_ umpat Kagami dalam hati.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong. Kalau kau tahu Akashi se 'sadis' itu mengapa kau mau menjadi pengantinnya? Itu bukan karena 'nafsu' semata kan?" tanya Kagami-sok-serius.

"Ti-tidak k-kok…" wajah Kuroko memerah bagai rambut Akashi, namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya (yuk bayangin sendiri) "…a-aku, mencintai ak-Akashi-_kun_…" merah deh sampai telinganya juga kena, masih dengan wajah datar tapi.

"Pffttt…" Kagami menahan tawanya, takut menyinggung Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk menertawaiku." Kagami langsung terdiam bagai patung pancoran "Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang nanti, sehabis upacara. Tetapi sekarang, aku ingin kau untuk berlatih menjadi pendamping ku!" ucap Kuroko tegas-tetap dengan wajah datar- seperti Akashi. Bedanya, Kagami masih mampu tertawa.

Dan mereka mengulang-ulang gerakan jalan-berjalannya itu. Yah, sekitar 1 menit + 2 detik X 453 tahun – 73 jam + 10 menit X (-69) detik + 10 tahun. Ehem. Sampai bunyi dentangan lonceng dari luar ruangan bergema.

* * *

"Ini saatnya" "Inilah saatnya" ucap Kuroko dan Akashi bersamaan walau berbeda tempat. (ciyee sehati ni yee)

Pengantin pria boleh keluar ruangan sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai untuk menyambut tamu. Tetapi tidak untuk pengantin wanita. Katanya sih supaya kelihatan masih 'perawan' gituh.

"Hey Kuroko, siapa saja yang kau undang?" tanya Kagami mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup Kuroko.

"E-eh i-itu ehm- a-ada An-anggota _Ki-kiseki no s-sedai_ d-dan para pasang-annya, pa-para _senpai tachi, _or-orang tua kami, rekan bi-bisnis Akashi-_kun_, dan ma-masih bany-ak la-lala-la-la-la-la- aku sayang sekali… doraemon" ucap Kuroko plus nyanyi. Tentu dengan gugup, kelihatan dari cara bicaranya. Tetapi raut muka Kuroko saat mengatakan plus menyanyikan kalimat itu (yang gugup banget itu lho)…dengan wajah datarnya. Padahal keringat mengucur dari keningnya. Tetapi wajahnya itu datar!

Kagami sekarang mengerti kenapa Kuroko sampai se gugup itu. "_Karena kalau dia salah gerak, pasti akan di 'hukum' Akashi kan? Ahaha, sabar ya Kuroko…_" kata Kagami dengan sok tau-_mode_ nya.

Yap. Semua orang sudah duduk dengan tenang (belom mati lho ya) di kursinya masing-masing. Menunggu sang pengantin wanita keluar dari sangkarnya.

"Tot net teret…Tot net teret.." (banyangin langu wedding" gitu deh! Biar kimochi) lagu dari piano sudah melantunkan nadanya.

Kuroko keluar dari sangkar untuk menemui pujaan hati.

"_tuhan, _douka_ semoga aku tidak membuat malu Akashi-kun…" _Kuroko memanjatkan do'a. Kagami yang sepertinya bisa merasakan aura keteganggan dari bagian bawah Kuroko. Eh ralat. Kagami yang sepertinya bisa merasakan aura ketegangan dari wajah Kuroko, menyenggol pinggangnya

"Hoi, ga usah kaku gitu dong! Mukamu jadi jelek" hibur-hina Kagami. Beruntung, Kuroko sedang malas berdebat dengan Kagami.

Kuroko –yang tangannya bertautan dengan Kagami (tapi terus di pelototi Akashi)- berjalan dengan gugup. Semua orang yang sedang menghadap ke depan, langsung menengok ke arah Kuroko. Begitu juga Akashi, yang awalnya hanya memperhatikan Kagami.

Dengan gaun putih panjang, rambut yang tersisir rapih, dengan kain penutup wajah yang transparan. Di tangannya terpasang sarung tangan motor yang sudah terkontaminasi jigong Kagami-, ehem. Di tangannya terpasang sarung tangan putih sepanjang siku. Sepatunya terbuat dari kaca –yang sengaja di pesan Akashi dari anaknya cinderella yang jualan sepatu kaca- seperti milik cinderella, beruntung bukan _high heels_ atau Kuroko akan mati di tengah jalan-karena malunya bertambah-. Tanpa dandanan yang berlebih di wajahnya. Hanya krim, dan bedak. Di bibirnya di poleskan _lipgloss_ yang berperisa _peach_.

Akashi yang terlalu fokus dengan Kuroko sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka berdua mulai dekat. Oh, ngomong-ngomong dengan tamu…mereka semua memang datang. Satsuki Momoi, Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Kise Ryota, Hyuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Koganei Shinji, Izuki Shun, Mitobe si pendiam, dan masih banyak lagi. Walau yang di kenal Kagami hanya para _senpai_nya.

Sekarang, Kagami sudah mengantar Kuroko sampai ke samping Akashi. Degan cepat Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko –yang sempat di gandeng Kagami- ke sampingnya. Yang di lanjutkan dengan dengusan Kagami. "_Le-lelaki itu siapa? K-kok aromanya…agak familiar ya?"_ tanya Kagami dalam hati melihat lelaki-yang diduga pendamping Akashi- yang berdiri di samping Akashi, sambil menatapnya. Ups. Mata mereka 'sempat' bertemu.

"_Ya, tidak salah lagi…aroma ini…Kayu manis…ya, pasti. Burberry Brit" _Kagami yakin itu bukan wangi Akashi. Ya sangat yakin. Soalnya Akashi itu baunya seperti tanah kuburan. Eh.

Entah kenapa Kagami ada rasa tertarik pada lelaki bersurai biru tua san berkulit _tan exotic _itu.

Dan pendeta memulai ucapan-ucapannya. Mari kita lewati. Dan menuju bagian klimaksnya

* * *

"Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya, sungguhkah kalian dengan hati bebas, tulus dan ikhlas hendak meresmikan perkawaninan ini?" tanya sang pendeta

"Ya, sungguh" ucap sang mempelai bersamaan

"Selama menjalani perkawinan nanti, bersediakah kalian untuk saling mengasihi dan saling menghormati sepanjang hidup?"

"Ya, kami bersedia"

"Bersediakah kalian dengan penuh kasih sayang menerima anak-anak yang di anugrahkan Tuhan kepada kalian?"

"Ya, kami bersedia"

"Untuk mengikrarkan perkawinan ini, silahkan kalian saling berjabatan tangan dan menyatakan kesepakatan kalian di hadapan Tuhan dan Catherdal-Nya"

Kedua mempelai itu saling berhadapan, berjabat tangan kanan, dan memulai mengucapkan janji.

"Saya, Akashi Seijuro, memilih engkau, Kuroko Tetsuya, menjadi isteri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sepanjang hidup saya." Akashi mengucapkan janjinya. Di tatapnya Kuroko yang meneteskan air mata bahagia-namun dengan wajah datar-.

"Saya, Kuroko Tetsuya, memilih engkau, Akashi Seijuro, menjadi Suami saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit. Saya mau mengasihi dan menghormati engkau sepanjang hidup saya."

Sang pendeta tersenyum "Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda"

Mendengar kata 'mencium' Akashi langsung menyosor mulut Kuroko. Tidak dengan kasar, tetapi dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.

* * *

"Sekarang kalian berdua adalah Suami dan Istri" ucap sang pendeta dengan lantang. Semua tamu langsung berdiri dan menepuk tangan. Ada beberapa yang bahkan menangis melihatnya. Contoh: Midorima

"Shin-_chan_…masa ga nangis? Ini sedih lho…" ucap Takao yang menangis di samping Midorima

"Eng-enggak lah! Buat apa menangis!" Midorima mengelak "Itu ada air mata di matamu" Takao menunjuk matanya

"I-ini kelilipan debu –_Nanodayo _. Kalau pun aku menangis itu bukan karena peduli –_nanodayo_!" tsundere no jutsu milik Midorima, sudah di '_kai_'

Kembali ke altar. Kagami yang melihat adegan itu sedikit meneteskan air mata.

lelaki bersurai biru itu melihat ke arah Kagami "Hoi, gitu aja nangis. Cengeng" Kagami ingin meninju orang itu. Tapi ya…melihat Kuroko yang sebahagia ini-dengan wajah datar tentunya- jadi niatanya hilang.

"Saatnya bertukar cincin" ucap sang pendeta. Suasana tidak terlalu berisik lagi. Akashi memasangkan cincin-yang di bawa oleh lelaki bersurai biru itu-. Setelah itu, Kuroko memasangkan cincin-yang di bawa Kagami-. Cincinnya tidak terlalu mewah. Simpel malah. Cincin polos dengan satu batu berlian yang tidak menonjol. Dengan ukiran nama 'Seijuro &amp; Tetsuya' di bagian dalam cincinnya.

* * *

.

"Kagami-_kun_. Aku ingin mengenalkan mu dengan teman Akashi-_kun_." Akashi datang membawa (baca: menggeret) seorang lelaki.

"Ini" ucap Akashi memberi (baca: melempar) lelaki itu ke hadapan Kagami.

"_Tuxedo Louis Vuitton berwarna biru tua, sepatu Air Jordan? Wow, dia pemain basket rupanya. Eh, tunggu. Emang dengan sepatu itu diperboleh kan masuk ya? Masa bodo lah. Dan, Parfum Burberry Brit. Hm, bukan selera yang buruk."_

"Ayo berjabat tangan" ucap Kuroko.

"Ehm, aku Kagami Taiga. _Yoroshiku_" ucap Kagami

"Um, aku Aomine Daiki. _Yoroshiku mo. _Dan soal yang tadi, maaf ya." Dia- Aomine menjabat tangan Kagami.

"_No Probs_"

.

Sekarang hampir semua tamu berdiri. Menunggu kedua mempelai melempar bunga. Dan entah kenapa. Kagami dan Aomine juga berada diantara mereka semua.

"_Minna~~_Siap?" tanya Kuroko dari atas gedung-balkon lantai dua- bukan atap ya.

"Siaaaapppp!" teriak mereka semua termasuk Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk ke arah Akashi. Membalikan badannya dan melempar bunga tersebut.

Sayang seribu sayang, Kagami tidak melihat bunga terbang itu, karena badannya terdorong-dorong arus manusia.

"Ugh, eh_? Gomen_" pipi Kagami memerah sekarang. Badannya tengah di papah Aomine.

"Um, _daijobu"_ Aomine mengalihkan matanya. Pipinya juga memerah.

Bunga itu terus melayang. Sampai…

"Hup!" bunga itu jatuh tepat di tangan Kagami.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" tentu. Kaget. Dia tidak merasa akan mendapatkan bunga, tetapi malah dia mendapatkannya?!

"Hey yang disana! Selamat. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan segera menikah dengan orang si samping mu itu!" teriak Akashi.

Mau Aomine, mau Kagami. Wajah mereka semerah tomat sekarang.

.

.

Emangnya mereka berdua bakal jadi? Haha. Entahlah

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/n:**

Hai! Kyuu kembali nih! bukannya update make you alive malah ngetik cerita baru-_-

oh iya, cerita ini mau di lanjutin engga? itu sih terserah kalian... mari review saja...

sola merek-merek silahkan gugeling sendiri. disini kagami itu sangat kaya ya! ha,

maap deh kalo humornya ga kerasa :v

nanti juga mungkin-mungkin ya- akan ada slight akakuronya.. itu juga tergantung kalian lho.. tapi ingat! main pair adalah AoKaga!

yaudah segini dulu.

RnR please~~

.

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu**


	2. Bermula Dari Sini

**Wedding Mistake**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Humor

**Rated :** T

**Pair : **AoKaga, _slight_ AkaKuro

**Warning :** Mpreg!? OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Silahkan _googling_ sendiri dengan nama-nama merk nya…

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kagami POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak 'kejadian' dapat 'buket bunga' di pernikahan Kuroko. Yah, kalo bunga biasa sih mungkin aku bisa saja tidak memikirkannya. Tapi, itu bunga yang di lempar pengantin!(sejenis itu lah aku tidak tahu namanya). Pakai acara Akashi nyumpahin gitu lagi! Dan juga…sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan Aomine apalah itu namanya. Bukan karena aku kangen atau apa! Bukan! Tapi itu karena dia juga kena 'sumpahannya' si Akashi-_teme_ itu! Dasar _yandere _tingkat dewa! Aku kan jadi kasihan sama lelaki kulit dekil-gelap itu.

**End of Kagami POV**

* * *

.

_Di rumah Akashi dan Kuroko…_

"_Hatchi_!"

"Akashi-_kun_, apakah ada debu masuk ke hidung mu? Ini tissue" Kuroko menyodorkan pistol-, ralat. Tisu kepada Akashi

"Eng- _Arigatou_. Tapi sepertinya bukan debu yang masuk ke hidungku, sayang. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" kata Akashi sambil membersihkan hidungnya.

Mereka sedang melakukan bersih-bersih di rumah 'baru' mereka. Seminggu ini Akashi dan Kuroko hanya melakukan '_itu_' terus. Sampai lupa kalau ada rumah yang harus di bersihkan.

"Hahaha, _ttaku_, Akashi-_kun_…" Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Oh iya, Akashi-_kun_"

"Hm?" Akashi yang awalnya sedang memindahkan kardus jadi berhenti.

"Memangnya benar kalau Akashi-_kun_ ingin menjodohkan mereka berdua?" wajah Kuroko agak sedikit khawatir, tetapi dengan wajah datar (bayangin lah sendiri :'v)

"Um…Aomine belum pernah menemukan orang yang tepat untuknya. Mungkin ini bisa berhasil. Itu juga tergantung dia sendiri, sih. Sebagai sahabatnya aku harus sedikit membantu bukan?" kata Akashi. Sungguh berwibawa-kelihatannya

"Ta-tapi, masa Kagami-_kun_?"

"Kita tinggalkan tugas itu kepada _buket bunga-_nya. Sekarang tugas kita adalah hidup tentram, dan mengotrol dari jauh. Ya 'kan?" Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

"Uhm, yeah" Kuroko masih dalam wajah kekhawatiran (masih dengan wajah datarnya). Sekarang Akashi sudah berada tepat di depan Kuroko. Hanya 3 senti jarah di antara mereka

"Jangan khawatir gitu dong, sayang…_Chuu~_" Akashi menempelkan bibirnya pada Kuroko. Awalnya Kuroko kaget(kaget dengan wajah datar gimana sih?) dan akhirnya dia mengikuti alur ciuman sang suami tercinta.

* * *

.

"_Taigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _teriak perempuan gila dari seberang.

"HOI! Alex! Suaramu kekencengan tauk!" Kagami mengusap-usap telinganya. _Sasuga_ _da_. Yap, perempuan** gila**di seberang adalah… kakak Kagami. Alexandra Garcia namanya. Si designer baju pengantin. Oh iya. Kalau tidak salah, gaunnya Kuroko kan kakaknya Kagami yang membuatnya.

"_Datte~~~~aku kangen sama imotou kecil kuuuuuuuu" _ ugh, heboh banget suara dari seberang.

"Ck. Bilang aja mau apa"

"_Ehehehe~ dateng dong ke bridal shop ku~ aku butuh inspirasi dari my kawaii kawaii imotou!_" Kagami yang mendengar kata 'kawaii kawaii imotou' nyaris-sudah sampai di tenggorokan- muntah

"Harus?" Kagami menaikan sebelah alisnya-biar keren gitu-kelihatannya.

"_Hiks…Hiks…hidoi na taiga-chan wa…_" yah~ sepertinya orang di seberang itu sedang menangis.

"Iya iya! Aku kesana." Terpaksa deh Kagami harus ke _sana_. Habisnya dia sudah tidak kuat mendengar suara merdu-cempreng dasri seberang.

"_Yeayyy!_" orang di seberang girang-kayaknya. "_kalau sempat_" ucap Kagami dalam batin.

"_Ja,_ aku matikan ya. Bye"

"_Bai bai!_"

Dan sambungan di putus Kagami.

.

Dengan senang hati -terpaksa- Kagami harus ke bridal nya Alex-_nee_, hanya untuk memberinya inspirasi apalah itu. Sungguh, malang nasibnya harus saudaraan dengan perempuan –nyaris- gila itu.

Lelaki ber alis kebelah itu menuju kamar, lemari lebih tepatnya. Untuk mengganti bajunya. Tee-_shirt_ dari 'American Jeans' berwarna merah -warna kesukaan si bakagami- bertuliskan 'L.O.L' dan jeans dari merek yang sama. Tak lupa dia menggunakan deodoran dari _Axe_. Biar keren gitu -niatnya.

Diapun berangkat ke _bridal_ Alex-_nee _yang terletak di Kurobas-_ku_. Tak lupa, Kagami menggunakan mobil kesayangannya, tentunya! McLaren P1 berwarna merah.

Dari apartemen elite, ralat. Super _elite _nya Kagami ke Kurobas-_ku_ hanya memakan waktu 10 menit jika menggunakan McLaren dalam kecepatan penuh. Di karenakan dia tidak terlalu buru-buru (biarkanlah si Alex-_nee_ menunggu), tak ada tugas (dia adalah _chief -_bukan chef lho ya! Beda! –di Kepolisian negara), dan ini bukan tengah malam (kesempatan ter baik untuk ngebut tanpa kena tangkap polisi) maka dari itu Kagami hanya menggunakan kecepatan sedang -walau untuk orang lain itu termasuk cepat-.

.

Dengan wolesnya, Kagami menyetir mobil kesayangannya dengan kecepatan sedang. Oh, hanya sekedar info. Bagi kalian yang dari tadi mencoba untuk menelepon 'mai lopeli bebeb bakagami'#ditendang. Ehem. Bagi kalian yang dari tadi nyoba nelpon Kagami tapi ga di jawab, itu bukan karena Kagami sombong ataupun karena lagi nyetir. Itu karena…karena…karena…(ciyee pada nungguin di kasih tauuuk #plaak) karena… di iPhone 10nya (emang udah ada apa-_-) karena…di iPhone 6 nya itu penuh dengan spam call nya Alex. Tolong bersabar dikit ya.. mbake..emase..

_._

* * *

_Di bagian dunia lain…_

"Dai-_chaaannn_! Aku tidak mau tahu! Yang pasti kamu harus ngambilin gaunnya Ri-_chan_! Aku tidak bisa! Lihat saja aku lagi ngapain!" teriak-omel seorang perempuan bersurai pink berwajah '_kawaii_' yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Nasib buruk bagi Aomine. Awalnya dia ingin kerumah Momoi –nama perempuan yang tadi ngomel sama Aomine- untuk numpang makan siang, tapi niatnya langsung hancur melihat Momoi tengah bebersih rumah yang sangat-amat berantankan- dan banyak cairan kental berwarna putih agak sedikit teransparan berceceran dimana mana. Plussssss, ada seorang lelaki yang di ketahui Aomine bernama Nijimura –mantan kaptennya di tim basket SMP dulu sebelum Akashi- yang ikut membersihkan rumah Momoi.

Oh iya lupa! Aomine dan Author juga baru tahu kalau mereka berpacaran saat Author sedang membuka Path (aplikasi sosmed anak-anak gahooll) dan melihat status Momoi menjadi 'Nijimura3' dan profil akunnya adalah seorang perempuan manis bersurai pink –yang Author jamin adalah Momoi- sedang mencium pipi seorang lelaki bersurai coklat –yang persis dengan wajah Nijimura.

Dan disini lah sekarang. Aomine dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke sebuah _bridal _di Kurobas-_ku_. Dengan kaus Nike polos berwarna biru tua bergambarkan tanda ceklis dan menggunakan celana jeans dari Zara. Dengan alas kaki sepasang sendal jepit-. Ralat. Sepatu Air Jordan Classic entah nomor berapa.

Dengan menaiki motor harley davidson –mobil porche nya sedang di servis-, Aomine dengan gagahnya-malas- mengendarai motor besar itu menuju Kurobas -_ku_ (kan tadi udah di bilang, ngapain di bilang lagi sih Thor! :v) yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya dan Momoi (mereka ga serumah kok, cuman sekomplek doang). Aomine menggunakan _jalan khusus_. Yang berarti hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dari yang di perkirakan (yang harusnya 20-30 menit, belum kena macet, belum banjir, belum razia banci- abaikan.)

Dan sekarang, mereka telah sampai.

* * *

.

"_Ugh, di mana coba tempatnya?" _tanya Kagami dalam hati. dia sudah parkir, dan seingatnya tempatnya di daerah sini…tapi kok ga ada ya?!

"Duh, aku coba telepon Alex dulu deh" Kagami mengambil iPhone-nya dari saku dan menyalakannya.

"Glek!" tuh kan, belum apa-apa udah ada missed call 169! Dan terlebih lagi, sekarang sudah berdering saja!

"Oi! Di mana letak _brid-_" di putus dari pihak seberang.

"Grrrr, _Ano kuso baka nee-ch_-" iPhonenya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini ada mail.

* * *

_From: Alex-nee_

_Subject: Cepatlah kesini!_

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_Hey! Aku sudah menelpon mu berkali-kali tapi selalu 'maaf, nomor yang anda hubungin sedang tidak aktif atau di luar jangkauan'! udah kayak operator X*L aja! Aku malas mengetik. Kau cari saja di sini! Cepat ya! Oh! Tunggu aku di 'tempat pengambilan' yo!_

_-Receiving Picture-_

* * *

Ha! Kagami baru saja di omeli Alex! Ha! Jadinya, sekarang dia harus memutar badan untuk memasuki mobi- TUNGGU! Sejak kapan ada gedung di belakang Kagami? Perasaan tadi tidak ada deh! Gedung itu dan gambar yang di kirimkan Alex sama persis. Dan hanya 20 langkah dari parkiran Kagami. Jadi, masih dengan keterkagetannya, Kagami memasuki mobilnya lagi dan memarkirkannya di parkiran gedung-istana- itu.

.

"**CKIIT"** Kagami memarkirkan mobilnya. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang menggunakan motor.

Mungkin Kagami terlalu malas untuk ngopenin –ngurusin- orang lain, dan begitu pula orang itu. Jadi mereka saling acuh tak acuh. Hingga…

"Ups" / "_Sorry_" ucap dua lelaki bersamaan. Ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan saat membuka pintu gedung-istana _bridal_.

"_iie-_ Ka-Kagami?" / "_Un-_ A-Aomine?!" ucap kedua lelaki tadi bersamaan –lagi-.

"Kau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Kagami

Aomine memasang tampang kesal campur malas campur jeleknya."Disuruh"

Kagami yang melihat muka Aomine, tertawa kecil "Hihihihi" lelaki kulit putih itu berjalan duluan di depan Aomine –takut di gaplok dan semacamnya-

"_Na-nani yo_? Apa yang lucu, hm?!" Aomine…mulai kesal…mulai kesal…(bayangkan iklan sneak***ers yang mulai lapar itu)

"_Nande monai_…hihihi" ucap Kagami masih cekikikan.

"Oi!" Aomine yang sudah kesal (yang sebelumnya mulai kesal) itu akhirnya memilih mencubit pipi Kagami (yang menurutnya tembem itu) supaya dia mau menghentikan cekikikannya.

"_I-ittai da!_ Woi! Aomine!" Kagami mencoba melepaskan cubitan tangan dekil-, tangan Aomine dari pipi mulusnya.

Aomine melepaskan cubitannya "Makanya diem!" sedangkan Kagami mengembungkan pipinya kzl.

"_Ka-kawaii na…_" Aomine bersemu merah melihatnya. Entah mata Aomine yang berdebu, minus, silinder, plus, katarak atau apa yang bilang kalau 'Kagami si Tiger merah' itu kawaii. Sungguh, naas nasib pengelihatan Aomine.

Terus berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di ruangan yang di cari-cari. 'tempat pengambilan'

"Terus, kau ke sini ngapain?" giliran Aomine bertanya, setelah mereka di persilahkan duduk oleh seorang pegawai.

"Di panggil" jawab Kagami tidak kalah pendek –pembalasan pertanyaan nya yang di jawab dengan 1 kata do'ang-

Mulut Aomine membentuk huruf 'O' bulat.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak seseorang (?) dari belakang dan langsung…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" teriak Kagami yang merasa di tiban sesuatu yang berat-berat empuk

"Taigaaaaaaa-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn_! _Aitakattaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ seseorang-perempuan itu memeluk Kagami erat. Bahkan 'itu'nya menggesek-gesek punggung Kagami. Mereka berdua bagai sedang di dunia lain, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih kebingungan. Maklum, dia orang bego- #diPukulAomine. Engga kok! Cuman kapasitas otaknya yang kecil! Ehehe \\("^3^/)

"_Nee-chan!_ Aku bukan anak kecil dan terlebih lagi, lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa nafas!" kata Kagami dengan wajah yang mulai semerah rambutnya.

"Hyaa~ _gomen-gomen-_oh! Mau ambil pesanan ya?~" tanya Alex-_nee_ kepada Aomine saat menengok dan menemui lelaki yang mirip monye-.

"Uh, i-iya. Ini suratnya" Aomine menyerahkan selembar kertas yang entah isinya apa.

"Oke~ kalian ngobrol dulu ya! Taiga-_chan_, maaf aku tidak bisa mencari ide sekarang~ karena ada yang lama sekali ke sininya~" kata-sindir Alex-_nee_ kepada Kagami-sepertinya.

"Lain kali saja ya~ _Nee-chan_ juga punya banyak pesanan ehehe~" Alex memukul kepalanya pelan dengan gaya 'moe' yang membuat Aomine dan Kagami mual seketika.

"Tunggu ya~ mo-Momoi-_san_?" tanya Alex-_nee _memperhatikan kertas yang ada di genggamannya "Aomine, aku yang mewakilkannya"

"Oke oke~" dan Alex hilang dari pengelihatan mereka berdua.

* * *

.

Kagami masih kesal dengan warna merah di pipinya.

Bukan semburat malu. Lebih tepatnya karena _lipstick _Alex yang sudah di hapusnya tapi masih terus menempel di pipi putihnya. Dan yang lebih bikin kzl tambah dan malu adalah…Alex mencium pipi -untung aja pipi biasanya bibir- nya di depan Aomine! Di depan Aomine weh! Walau tadi, saat Aomine melihat adegan itu agak sedikit kzl juga.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahhahahah" itu yang bikin juga kzl Kagami dari tadi. Si Aomine itu mentertawakannya terus

"_Stop it idiot!"_ Kagami mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

Oke. Kagami sudah bete to the max.

"G-ga bisa- HAHAHAHAHA-hmph!" tawa Aomine tiba-tiba terhenti. Kagami.. Kagami… Kagami… Kagami telah… (ciye nungguin… / GANGGU LU THOR!) Kagami telah mencium bibir, bibir woy! Bibir! Bibirnya si Aomine!

"K-kaga…" Aomine masih dalam fase keterkejutan. Beruntung mereka sedang nyasar di gedung-istana nya Alex, dan tidak ada pekerja yang melihat. Ha.

"_U-urusai! _Ma-mangkanya diem!"

Mau Kagami, ataupun Aomine, wajah mereka sudah berwarna merah. Uhuh. Merah.

"_Go-gomen_" ucap Aomine.

"Ja-jadi, eh gi-gimana ka-kalau kita ja-jalan dulu ke _mall_ dekat sini? Gaunnya masih bisa me-menunggu kan?" HAHAHA sekarang mereka berdua lagi gugup niyeee.

Oh iya, betewe. Chiuman tadi itu… ciuman pertamanya Aomine sama Kagami lho… ga percaya? Author juga! HAHAHAH. Oke Author diem.

"B-boleh. J-jalan kaki aja, de-deket kok!" Aomine mencoba tertawa kecil, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Mereka mencari jalan keluar dari sini dan segera menuju _Mall _terdekat itu

* * *

.

**Kagami POV**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Tetapi sedari tadi tangan kami bergandengan! _Well_, untunglah ini bukan dunia yang seperti dulu –yang menganggap _gay_ itu tidak boleh menikah dll- jadi tidak ada tatapan jijik seperti itu deh.

TAPI! A-aku malu…ugh.. kenapa kita bisa pegangan tangan gini sih? Wa-walau aku tidak keberatan…

* * *

.

**Aomine POV**

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada mobil yang nyaris menabrak Kagami. Eng, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sesenang ini.

Tadi, saat aku sedang berjalan menuju Kurobas Avenue Mall Ultimate, atau disingkat K.A.M.U, Kagami berjalan agak di tengah jalan. Dan mungkin di karenakan kami masih sibuk dengan kecanggungan masing-masing, Kagami tidak sadar kalau dari belakang ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat. Beruntung, aku yang merasakan getarannya langsung menarik Kagami menuju pelukanku.

"_Mattaku…_Hati-hatilah sedikit! Kalau tadi kau ketabrak gimana?!" kata ku.

"_G-go-gomen…_"

"_Ttaku_…" aku memindahkannya ke samping kananku –tidak di pinggir jalan lagi- dan menggandeng tangannya (entah bagaimana aku mendapatkan keberanian sebesar ini) "…Jangan di lepas!" titah ku. Aku melihat wajah Kagami yang mengangguk malu. Walau aku juga sih..

Sampai sekarang –didalam mall- kami masih berpeganggan tangan

.

* * *

Dan sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Kagami dan Aomine

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/n: **

Hai semua! akhirnya aku update juga~ semangat ngeliat banyak banget yang negfollow~ pasti gara "ada slight AkaKuro ya? iya kan :v

oh iya, cebelumnya, akoeh minta maaph dloe #alaymodeoff

klao cerita ini jadi aneh ._. nambah gaje. dan bagi kalian yang nunggu akakuro tunggu aja chap depan! okay? spoyler, chap depan plashbek cerita jalan"nya AoKaga

maaf kalo endingnya ngegantung :v

makasih yang udah Fav, Follow, dan Review! aku ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :v

jadi, saatnya balasan review chap 1~~:

**Kagami Tania_-_**_san : _yang sehati kan AkaKuro bukan aku :v keren? alhamdulilah \\(^u^)/ ini udah lanjut yaa~ maap kalo gaje dll :v

**Itsuka Mei**_-san : _Ini lanjut mbake! ciyeeh yang kepo :3

**Ninggie Casle**_-san _: i-ini yang kedua/ ketiga kalinya ada yang berbaik hati mau ngasih tau kesalahan aku! makasihhhhhh:') makasihhh bangeettt, maap qaqa, aku kan hanya anak smp yang ga cabalan #abaikan . iya ini udah di ganti ehehe~ emang ga terlalu jago buat summary sih :v ehehehe :3, aku suka gereget bagian italik"in kalimat huhuhu :v Makasih banyak yaaa mau ngetik sepanjang itu buat akuu :')

**Miss Horvilshy**-_san :_ Iyaa ehehe:v pasti pada ngarepin AkaKuro yaa~ :3, iya nih ide liciknya Akashi hoho :v ini aku udah lanjut~~

**Shizukanaharuka**_-san : _Ehehehe :3 (dari tadi nyengir mulu karena terlalu senang :v) mereka memang di takdirkan sehati... tapi sayang... tadoshiki-sensei malah di ganti :v (semoga kamu ngerti ya aku ngomong apa :v) :3 tengkyyuu

**Hihuuu**_-san : _Yeee makasihh :3 ini udah lanjut yaa~~

**Kiseki Arvel**_-san : _Arigatouuu! ini udah lanjut qaqa~~ makasih yaaaa :3

**Kurosaki Seika**_-san : _di pinjem sodara tuh lagi main di bioskop kesayangan anda~ #anggep aja angin. :3 uwaaahh:3 ini udah update yaaa~~

**Kurotori Rei**_-san : _Youkoso~! eee belum tentu langsung nikah lho... :3 ini udah lanjut yaa~

.

**MAKASIH BUANYAAAAAAKKK UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA, FOLLOW, FAV, DAN MEREVIEW CERITA KU :* MUAH MUAH TEBAR CIUM**

Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya :3

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu** (sampai ketemu di chap depan!)


	3. Cinta? Itu apa?

**Wedding Mistake**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Humor

**Rated :** T

**Pair : **AoKaga, _slight_ AkaKuro

**Warning :** Mpreg!? OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, Etc…

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kalian tahu apa itu kebahagiaan? Hum, saat kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita sangat inginkan. Itu termasuk kebahagiaan. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Ada 1 dari 10 orang yang tidak menyadari kebahagiaannya. Siapa? Yah, seperti contoh saja: Aomine dan Kagami.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kedua lelaki itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Mall KAMU, Kurobas Avenue Mall Ultimate. Mungkin di karenakan mereka berdua masih dalam atmosfir 'canggung', Mereka jadi tidak menyadari hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitar mereka._

_Posisi berjalan mereka sekarang bukanlah di trotoar, maklum. Mereka berdua tidak tahu apa fungsi trotoar. Ehem. Kagami berjalan di 'persis' samping jalan, yang dapat menyebabkan kecelakaan jika ada yang ingin menabrak Kagami. Sedangkan Aomine, berjalan di sebelah kanan Kagami, tidak di samping jalan raya –itu permintaannya Kagami-._

_Dari belakang, dengan cepat sebuah mobil berwarna silver bermerek '_bently'_ melesat tanpa memperhatikan kalau di depannya ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan. Aomine -yang bisa merasakan getaran- merasakan getaran dari arah belakang. Spontan, lelaki berkulit tan itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Dan langsung menarik Kagami ke tubuhnya, berniat untuk menyelamatkan Kagami. beruntung, Aomine memiliki reflek yang tergolong tinggi, dan beruntung juga Kagami tidak tertabrak._

"_Ba-_Baka ka omae?!_" teriak Aomine –yang masih memeluk Kagami-_

"…" _Kagami masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan_

"Mattaku…_" Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, dan memindahkan Kagami ke samping kanannya "…berhati-hatilah sedikit! Kalau tadi kau tertabrak bagaimana?!" teriak Aomine_

"_G_-gomen…"_ Kagami agak terkejut dengan perubahan emosi Aomine. Teriakan tadi tidak seperti orang marah. Tetapi…khawatir?_

"_Jangan di lepas!" titah Aomine yang menggandeng tangan Kagami._

_Kagami yang menerima begitu saja diperlakukan seperti 'uke' oleh Aomine hanya mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi dan telinganya._

_Dan atmosfer kembali canggung dalam perjalanan menuju KAMU._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

.

Di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. 'Taym Jon' (kalian pasti tau lah apa nama aslinya) tempat arcade-arcade game dan sejenisnya. Dan yap! Aomine dan Kagami sudah melupakan 'acara canggung' mereka! Bahkan, selama bermain Kagami menggenggam erat tangan Aomine seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Uwaa~ sudah lama banget aku tidak ke Taym Jon~" oke. Kagami _over-_OOC banget sekarang. Lengkap dengan wajah berbinar-binar, pipi yang bersemburat kemerahan (seperti rambutnya) wajah yang _kawaii_ (menurut Aomine) dan lengkap dengan pegangan tangan pada Aomine, yang juga mulai menikmatinya. Menikmati melihat Kagami yang sedang senang.

Sebelum memulai permainan, Kagami dan Aomine patungan dulu untuk membeli kartu. Aomine 5000 yen. Begitu juga dengan Kagami. jadi total 5000 tambah 5000 adalah 13000 yen! Eh. 10000 yen(:v).

Kagami menoleh ke arah kekasih-Aomine "Bagaimana kalau kita naik _roller coaster_ itu dulu?" ajak Kagami.

"Un.." Aomine tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Damn, he's Hot"_ batin Kagami.

Mereka berdua menuju tangga –yang entah di temukan di mana oleh Kagami- yang menuju ke tempat antrian _roller coaster_.  
"_Irrashai~_" ucap seorang lelaki (?) berwujud perempuan. _As always_, Kagami dan Aomine mencoba untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Lelaki (?) itu menerima kartu yang di sodorkan oleh Kagami, dan menggeseknya dua kali di tempet gesekkan kartu (?) "Silahkan~" lelaki (?) itu mengembalikan kartu pada Kagami dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk untuk memilih tempat duduk.

"**Glek!"** Kagami menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak sadar kalau _roller coaster _yang akan di naikinya akan se-mengerikan ini. "_I-ini mah sebelas d-dua belas sama MeanStreak! Tapi versi kecilnya!" _batin Kagami.

Kalian tahu _roller coaster _Mean Streak? Sebuah _wooden roller coaster_ yang di bangun di Cedar Point, Sandusky, Ohio. _Roller coaster _yang berkecepatan 105 km/j dan lumayan berliku-liku. Hanya dengan waktu 3 menit dan 13 detik, kau akan kembali ke posisi semula saat menaikinya. Dulu waktu di Amerika, Kagami pernah menaikinya sekali. Kembali ke plot. Bedanya dengan _roller coaster _'Taym Jon' adalah, ini bukan _wooden roller coaster_ dan versi lebih kecilnya.

Hanya Kagami dan Aomine yang menaiki _roller coaster_ itu. Mereka berdua memilih untuk duduk di bagian paling depan. Tentu dan masih, mereka berdua tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Hiii…" Kagami merinding saat memasangkan alat _safety_.

Aomine yang melihat hal tersebut menyeringai jahil "Takut ya? Hm?" godanya

"En-enggak lah! Kayak gini mah gak serem!" kata-bantah Kagami.

"_Yosh~_Kita mulai~" teriak si lelaki (?) yang menekan sebuah tombol.

Dan…_roller coaster itu _meluncur.

* * *

.

Berhenti. Akhirnya _roller coaster _itu telah selesai dari tugas nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Kagami setelah _roller coaster _berhenti dengan sempurna. Dia mengeluarkan semua rasa takutnya.

"Pfft-" lagi. Aomine menahan tawanya. Tawa yang di karenakan melihat ekspresi baru Kagami.

"_Mo…_mau ku cium lagi hah?!" teriak Kagami kesal.

Tentulah, Kagami juga manusia yang memiliki rasa takut bukan? Ups, salah maaf. Kagami juga karakter anime dan manga yang memiliki rasa takut bukan?

Dan dalam sekejap, Aomine dan Kagami memerah lagi. Haha.

"Bom bom car! _Iku_!" teriak Kagami lagi, dan menarik Aomine. "_Dia…agak berbeda?_" batin Aomine.

Mereka berdua melakukan lomba 'tahan kuat' untuk menentukan mobil siapa yang lebih kuat. Dengan cara Aomine dan Kagami menabrakkan mobil-mobilan mereka. Walau pada ujungnya, mereka berdua terpental. Haha.

* * *

.

_Di bagian bumi lain…_

"H..ha…nhh..ah…" bunyi suara nafas ter-sengal.

Dua orang laki-laki telah ambruk di kasur dengan posisi si surai merah berada di atas si surai biru. Dengan 'milik'nya yang masih tertanam dan mengeluarkan 'cairan'.

"_Aishite…_Tetsuya…" bisik si surai merah

"_Aishite mo…_Akashi-_kun_" balas si surai biru.

"Ronde selanjutnya?" tanya Akashi. Tentu dengan senang hati, si istri mau memuaskan sang suami. Namun apa daya. Sudah melakukan tiga ronde, dan sang suami belum puas-puas juga. Mana lagi, _belakang_nya Kuroko sudah perih. Dan tanpa pemberitahuan, Akashi menghentakkan _milik_ nya sekali lagi dengan kencang, dan mengikuti Kuroko yang memasuki alam mimpi. Padahal masih siang. Hm, seperti tidak ada waktu saja.

Dasar _yandere_ penuh nafsu.

* * *

.

"Okay..okay…kau menang. Mau apa?" tanya Kagami.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian mereka, yang menang bermain 'Pump Fiesta' (game injek-injek kaki. Eh, injek-injek dance floor gitu) dan bom bom card boleh meminta dua permintaan. Dan na'as bagi Kagami. dia kalah. Kalah di kedua game. HA.

Aomine menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan memasang pose berfikir. "Hm… bagaimana kalau…"

"**Thump…Thump"** Kagami deg-degan permirsa

"…nomor telepon…mu?"

"**Krik…Krik…"**

"_A-apa apaan dengan permintaan itu?!"_ batin Kagami. "Ke-kenapa nomor teleponku!?"

"Loh? Ga boleh? Kan udah buat perjanjian. Tepati lah" Aomine menyeringai puas

"Ck…iya iya" Kagami manyun. Sungguh imut (bagi Aomine). "Satu lagi?"

"Itu aku simpan buat nanti. Mana nomornya?" Aomine dan Kagami mengeluarkan ponsel mereka masing-masing. Tidak mengejutkan jika mereka berdua memakai iPhone6. Itu benda wajib soalnya. Milik Aomine dengan case berwarna _dark blue_ polos. Sedangkan milik Kagami, case berwarna _dark red_ dengan tulisan 'バスケ' di belakangnya. Kagami memberitahu nomornya.

"Sip! Makan yuk? Aku lapar. Sudah jam 3 sekarang" ucap Aomine memegangi perutnya

"Iya nih- AAAAA!?" teriak Kagami lagi yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"ADA APA!?" Aomine ikut-ikutan teriak. Untung saja tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Kalau sampai pada nengok ke arah mereka…nanti Aomine dan Kagami bisa di cap sebagai 'Bakauple' alias pasangan bodoh. Eh. Tunggu. Emangnya mereka pacaran?

"Ma-makan di Majibu aja yuk?" Kagami memasang wajah 'moe' sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. Percisss dengan apa yang dilakukan Alex. "_AAA KAWAIII!" _batin Aomine yang membuncah dengan bodohnya.

"Y-yasudah"

Kagami dan Aomine berjalan menuju Majibu.

"Cheese Burgernya 20. Sama cola yang 1 liternya 2" pesan Kagami. sedangkan sang kasir hanya melongo sambil membuat pesanannya.

"Aku duluan" Kagami berjalan mencari tempat duduk setelah pesanannya sudah jadi.

"Super Deluxe Burgernya 5" pesan Aomine. Sedangkan sang kasir hanya melongo –lagi- sambil membuatkan pesanan Aomine. Sungguh, mereka berdua sangat rakus.

"_Yosh! Itadakimasu!_" ucap Kagami saat Aomine duduk di depannya. Dengan cepat membuka satu bungkus cheese burgernya.

"O-_munch_-h ini co-_munch_-la nya sat-_munch_-u untuk ka-_munch_-u" ucap Kagami sambil mengunyah dan memberikan satu botol cola pada Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine yang melihat wajah Kagami hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan tertawa kecil. Lalu ia ikut makan juga.

* * *

.

"Aaa~ _Gochisou da_~" ucap Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan sambil mengelus-elus perut buncitnya yang seperti orang hamil.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Aomine

"Hum, sepertinya" jawab Kagami. walau hanya bermain di arcade selama satu jam lebih, rasanya sudah seperti satu hari. Haha, memang beda ya rasa saat menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang disukai-. Tunggu. Memangnya mereka saling suka?

"K-kau mau ke rumahku dulu? Ehm, gaunnya bisa menunggukan?" ajak Kagami malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung-istananya Alex untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka.

"B-bisa sih. Ehm, memangnya gak papa nih?" tanya Aomine

"Gak papa lah, ahaha" jawab Kagami canggung. Jujur, dia belum pernah merasakan se malu ini saat mengajak orang ke rumahnya. Yah~ walau Aomine adalah orang ke dua yang di ajak Kagami ke apartemennya. Setelah Kuroko. _Fyi_ Kagami itu dulu memang punya kekasih perempuan, banyak. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang di ajak ke apartemennya.

"Ba-baiklah kalo begitu. Aku ngikut dari be-belakang aja" kata Aomine. Dan mereka sampai di depan kendaraan masing-masing.

"O-oke. _Iko_!"

* * *

.

Dalam sekejap Aomine dan Kagami sudah sampai di daerah apartemen super duper _elite_nya. Aomine tidak kaget. Karena apartemennya dan Momoi-yang berada di sebelah unitnya- juga se _elite_ ini.

Kagami keluar dari mobilnya "Dah. Ayo?" ajaknya. Aomine mengangguk. Mereka berdua menaiki lift –yang sebelumnya harus di tempelkan sidik jari terlebih dahulu- dan memencet angka 10.

Walau hanya ada sepuluh lantai di apartemen ini –Kagami yang memiliki salah satu penthousenya- tapi, satu lantai itu hitungannya 2-3 lantai lho. Jadi ya~ sekitar 20-30 lantai di apartemen ini. Tapi hanya ada 10 lantai. (A/n: semoga kalian mengerti apa yang ku jelaskan :v)

"**Ting…"** lift terbuka.

Hanya ada dua unit di lantai ini. Kagami berbelok ke kanan-dimana unitnya berada- dan memasukan pin.

"**Cklek…"** pintu apartemen di bukanya

"_O-ojamashimasu_…" ucap Aomine sambil memasuki apartemen Kagami yang tergolong rapih dan tidak terlalu banyak barang.

"Mau kopi atau apa?" tanya Kagami menuju dapur.

"Kopi aja" jawab Aomine sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Bahkan unit Kagami ada 3 lantai. 3 lantai weh!

Lantai dasar isinya ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi, satu gudang, satu ruang buku (padahal Kagami tidak terlalu suka membaca) dan ada satu ruang lagi yang tidak tahu fungsinya apa. Di lantai dua terdapat 2 kamar tidur sepertinya. Satu kamar mandi luar, dan masih ada beberapa ruangan lagi di sampingnya. Sedangkan di lantai tiga terdapat lapangan basket.

"_Uhm? Lencana kepolisian?"_ batin Aomine melihat deretan pajangan "K-Kagami? kau bekerja di kepolisian?" tanya Aomine

"Iya. Kau?" Kagami bertanya balik sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Cuacanya mulai mendung.

"Uhm, bagian penyelidikan-" "Pfffttttt-" ucapan Aomine di potong Kagami dengan cara menyemburkan kopinya, untung saja Aomine bisa menghindar

"Lho kok aku ga pernah melihat kau sebelumnya?" tanya Kagami

"Eh? Aku juga tidak pernah melihat kau. Aku jarang datang jika ada pertemuan. Malas" kata Aomine yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala Kagami yang tengah menyeruput kopinya.

"_Wait_…kau '_black panther_'?" tanya Kagami. _Black Panther_, adalah satu dari 5 divisi dalam ke polisian yang sangat terkenal dan dalam peringkat tertinggi. Ada _Black Panther_, _Red Tiger, Blue Exorcist, Yellow Line, _dan _Green Light_.

"Yeah, kau?" jawab Aomine santai dan menyeruput kopinya

"_Red Tiger_-" "Pfffftttttt-" sekarang giliran Aomine yang menyemburkan kopinya. Untung saja tidak mengenai Kagami. Ruang tamu Kagami sudah beralih fungsi jadi lautan kopi. Ha.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangkanya" ucap Aomine sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Hahaha"

.

"**Beep…Beep…"** bunyi ponsel seseorang.

"Ya halo?" ucap Aomine

"_DAI-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN_! DIMANA GAUN RI-_CHAAANN_?!_" Teriak seseorang dari seberang dengan sangat kencang. Bahkan Kagami dapat mendengarnya.

"Ck, bisa ngomongnya biasa aja ga sih?"

"Datte…_Dai-_chan _lama banget ga balik-balik. Masa nyasar sih?_"

"Ya enggak lah!"

"_Cepat pulang! Dai-_chan_ pasti belum makan siang kan?"_

"Satsuki, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kalau aku lapar aku kan bisa beli" Kagami yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka, berjalan ke balkon. Seakan tidak mau mengganggu apalagi mendengar

* * *

.

"_Itu, pasti pacarnya kan? Haha, aku mengharapkan apa?"_ batin Kagami. dadanya serasa sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Di matanya menumpuk cairan berwarna bening.

"_Aku Sayang Dai-_chan!" teriak seseorang dari seberang dengan sangat –amat- kecang. Bahkan Kagami yang sedang terduduk di balkon dapat mendengarnya

"Iya, iya aku tahu!" dan Aomine mematikan sambungan.

"**Deg!"**

"_K-kok, sakit banget ya?"_ Kagami mengeratkan pegangan pada kausnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat-amat ini datang tiba-tiba. Bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa bisa begini.

"Kagami? Aku pulang ya? Terima kasih atas kopi dan hari ini" ucap Aomine.

"Kagami?" Aomine berjalan mendekati balkon.

Merasa Aomine akan segera membuka pintu balkon, Kagami dengan cepat menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Cairan yang tumpah entah kenapa.

"I-iya? Oh, i-iya, sama-sama" jawab Kagami dengan cepat dan membalikan badannya. Membelakangi Aomine

"Un…yasudah aku balik ya" ucap Aomine. Kagami menggerakkan tanganya, seperti mengatakan 'selamat tinggal'

"_kenapa dia?_" batin Aomine. "Kagami-" Aomine kaget. Kaget saat melihat Kagami membalikan badannya, dan melihat pelupuk matanya terisi penuh cairan bening

"A-Aomine? Ko-kok kau belum pulang?!" Kagami ikut-ikutan kaget. Dia kira Aomine sudah di luar apartemennya

"Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Aomine sambil memegangi tangan Kagami.

"Si-siapa yang nangis coba!" Kagami melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine dan mencoba bersuara ketus.

"Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Aomine lagi dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak menangis!" jawab Kagami

"Bohong!"

"Tidak! Aku memang tidak menangis!"

Aomine memegang pipi Kagami "Lalu mengapa matamu memerah dan pipimu basah?"

**Skak mat.**

"A-aku…" Kagami memegang tangan Aomine yang mengelus pelan pipinya. "…tidak tahu"

Dengan cekatan, Aomine menarik Kagami ke dalam dekapannya. Sungguh, dia belum terbiasa dengan kecepatan berubah moodnya Kagami.

"Hiks…hiks…" tangis Kagami meluber saat Aomine memeluknya lebih erat. Bukan karena kesakitan gara-gara di peluk. Dia menangis karena tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang berada di dadanya. Sungguh, Kagami sedang dalam mode cengengnya.

Aomine mengelus surai merah Kagami "Ceritakan jika kau punya masalah…aku siap mendengarkan"

"B-boleh aku bertanya?" Kagami masih sesengukan "Apa…perempuan tadi kekasih mu?" tanya Kagami yang sukses membuat Aomine terdiam.

"Be-benar ya?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya "Ja-jangan-jangan kau menangis gara-gara ini?" Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami

"He-hey itu bukan pertanyaan ku!"

Aomine tersenyum "Kau cemburu?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Buktinya kau menangis, aku mulai tahu sifat moody mu lho"

"_Aho…_" Kagami terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Aomine lagi

"Huhu~ segitu sedihnya mau aku tinggal hm?" goda Aomine. Sedangkan Kagami hanya diam. Dia masih bingung dengan perasaan yang ada di dadanya.

"Satsuki…" Kagami mendongak saat mendengar Aomine menyebutkn nama permepuan tadi "…adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tenang saja, dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan…gaun tadi adalah pesanannya untuk sahabatnya Riko." Jelas Aomine sambil melanjutkan mengelus-elus kepala Kagami.

Kagami terdiam. 'Cengeng sekali aku!' Itu yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

"Nee.. Kagami" panggil Aomine "Apa aku boleh meminta hadiah ku?" ucap Aomine yang masih mengingat 'perjanjian' di 'Taym Jon' itu.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Kagami yang pipinya memerah itu.

"Ini…"

Mendungnya hari sore ini adalah saksi bisu untuk Aomine dan Kagami. Dengan pelan dan penuh dengan perasaan, ia menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami yang lembut.

Kaget? Tentu saja Kagami kaget. Rasa sakit di dadanya hilang dalam sekejap saat menerima ciuman dari Aomine. Dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Kagami membalas ciuman Aomine. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu seperti Akashi ya…tapi ciuman penu perasaan, yang Kagami tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Dua menit itu serasa dua jam bagi Kagami. baginya itu adalah ciuman pertamanya –walau dulu dia sering mencium dan dicium perempuan lain-.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya…" ucap Aomine setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

Kagami masih terkejut dan pipinya memerah lagi. Tadi pagi dia yang mencium Aomine untuk alasan menghentikan tawanya. Dan sore ini, Kagami mendapatkan ciuman tulus dari Aomine.

"Ung…sebelum mendung aku harus pulang, atau Satsuki akan menghabisi ku." Kata Aomine yang membangunkan Kagami dalam keterbengongannya.

"Uh? Oh, okay…" wajah Kagami sedikit menunjukkan kesedihan

Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami "Hey…jangan sedih dong! Aku akan menelponmu nanti…_chuu_~" Aomine menciumnya lagi! Haha dasar remaja(?) penuh nafsu!

"Uh?! Y-yeah! Okay.. _bye_…" Kagami tersenyum.

Kagami mengantar Aomine sampai depan lift "_Bye_" ucap Aomine saat memasuki lift.

* * *

.

"**Thump…Thump…"**

Bunyi degup jantung Kagami saat Aomine sudah tidak di depan pandangannya.

"_Perasaan apa ini? Dan…apa ini berarti kita berpacaran? Dan…apa dia menyukaiku!?"_ batin Kagami membuncah

Dengan penuh kebahagiaan, Kagami memasuki apartemennya dan menghempaskan badannya di sofa. Tentu, dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

* * *

.

_Di rumah Akashi dan Kuroko_…

"Hoeeekkk"

Bunyi nyaring dari kamar mandi yang mengisi sepuluh menit semenjak Kuroko bangun.

"Tetsuya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi yang melihat istrinya terus menerus di kamar mandi

"Pe-perut ku sakit Akashi-_kun_, dan semenjak aku bangun…aku mual-mual" jelas Kuroko yang membuat Akashi tambah khawatir.

"Cepat berpakaian, kita akan ke rumah sakit"

.

_Di Teiko Hospital…_

"Jadi…bagaimana Shintarou?" tanya Akashi setelah melihat Midorima-teman sekaligus dokter 'bisa apa saja dan _tsundere_' yang menangani Kuroko-

"Akashi…jangan kaget ya?" ucapnya

"Cepatlah! Jangan buat aku khawatir!"

"Uhm…jujur aku kaget, tetapi…" Akashi menatapi wajah Midorima yang mengucurkan keringat di karenakan 'tatapan' killernya Akashi."…Kuroko, hamil"

.

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! DIA LELAKI! BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" teriak Akashi yang bisa di bilang kesal. Apa Midorima bercanda? Lelaki tidak bisa hamil bukan? Uhm, tapi kalo di jadiin fiksi mungkin bisa ya. Ehem.

"Akashi…pelankan suaramu. Awalnya aku juga bingung…tapi kau bisa mengetesnya dengan _testpack_. Aku tidak bercanda"

Akashi memijat-mijat pelipisnya "Sudah berapa minggu?" tanya Akashi

"Dua minggu"

"Hm, baiklah terima kasih. Kami akan pulang" Akashi keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kuroko di belakang.

* * *

.

"A-Akashi-_kun_…" panggil Kuroko ragu-ragu.

Akashi tidak menoleh atau merespon panggilan Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun_… k-kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau aku menggugurkan bayi ini?"

"**Ckiiiiiiittttt"** mobil Akashi berhenti mendadak.

"Mengapa kau ingin menggugurkan bayi kita?" tanyanya

"Ha-habisnya, Akashi-_kun_ sepertinya tidak ingin memiliki anak dari ku…dan kalau di pikir-pikir ini juga tidak mungkin jadi…" cairan bening sudah memenuhi pelupuk Kuroko, hanya menunggu waktu untuk keluar.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko "Siapa yang bilang aku tidak ingin memiliki anak dari mu?"

Kuroko terdiam. Air matanya tiba-tiba keluar

"Ta-tapi tadi di rumah sakit?"

"Aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Maaf. Bagaimana kalau kita perbincangkan ini dirumah?" usul Akashi sambil mengelap air mata Kuroko.

"Ung…" Kuroko mengangguk. Dan Akashi menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, memang. Mobil di isi dengan kesunyian. Tapi kesunyian itu bagi Kuroko tidak menyakitkan. Karena tangan Akashi yang dengan setia menggenggam tanganya. Seakan mengatakan 'Aku akan terus di samping mu!'

.

Begitu pula untuk Aomine dan Kagami. mereka sekarang sedang saling teleponan. Huhu~ _lovely dovey couple_ hm?

.

.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/n:**

Hey! aku balik lagi! semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan okay? dan... udah ke tauan kan siapa yang kena Mpreg?!

no comment. langsung balas review ya~ ini aku update sebelum sekolah lho haha~ ga ada yang nanaya kan ya :v

Balasan review ch 2:

**Kagami Tania_-_**_san : _mungkin memang sudah jodoh :v ehehe... ini lanjut...

**Kurosaki Seika**_-san : _Huuu jangan binun dongsee~~ sponsor merk sepertinya :v :'v aku juga punya! kemejanya (Ga ada yang nanya woi!) ehem. mahal tapi harga banyunya wkwkkw :v ini udah lanjut ya~~ ^^

**Setelah Sekolah**_-san : _ ini udah ketahuan kan siapa yang kena Mpreg ehehe~

**Kurotori Rei**_-san : _Youkoso^^ kan kagami sama aomine penuh dengan hormon kenapsuan #soktahu #abaikan. nyeheheh kita buat aomine cemburu entah hahahaha#ketawadevil #ditendang okay ini udah lanjut ya^^

**Shizukanaharuka**_-san : _Selalu dong! ehee... makasih ya :') aduh terharu... makasih bangettt :'3 aku ga bisa komen banyak haha :v smoga chp ini memuaskan ya :3 ini sudah di tingkatkan :3

.

walaupun no comment... selalu aku ucapkan...

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAKKK UNTUK YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, MEMFOLLOW, DAN MEMFAV, CERITAKU! I LOP YU FULL GUYS! :***

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu**


	4. Buket Bunga, Lagi

**Wedding Mistake**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Humor

**Rated :** T++++ #plaak

**Pair : **AoKaga, _slight_ AkaKuro

**Warning :** Mpreg!? OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, ada bagian yang nyaris 'anu-anu' atau sudah sampai 'anu-anu'. Humor mulai menipis keberadaannya. Etc

~Read and Review Please~

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi dan Kuroko sekarang sedang duduk di teras belakang. Duduk berdua mengamati indahnya langit sore menjelang malam itu. Dengan di temani suara burung berkicau dan dua gelas teh, suasana ini cukup romantis. Bagi Kuroko.

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi-sang suami.

"Tetsuya…aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"Ung…"

"Apa kau ingin menggugurkan bayi ini?" tanya Akashi. Dan Kuroko menggeleng.

"Apa kau akan malu jika memiliki perut buncit?" tanya Akashi, dan Kuroko menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kau ingin merawat bayi kita? Hingga besar nanti? Bersamaku?" tanya Akashi lagi. Dan Kuroko mengangguk.

"Se-sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya…" ucap Kuroko dengan suara lemahnya.

"Apa Akashi-_kun_ malu dan jijik memiliki istri yang jelas-jelas lelaki, dan hamil? Dan juga akan melahirkan? Lelaki yang tidak normal seperti _aku_?" tanya Kuroko.

Jujur, pertanyaannya tadi cukup me'nohok' hatinya dan hati Akashi. Akashi tidak pernah sama sekali berfikiran macam itu. Akashi mencintai Kuroko sepenuh hati, sampai kapanpun. Mau orang bilang dia aneh atau tidak normal, Akashi pasti akan melindunginya dan tidak memikirkan kata-kata orang. Dan juga –pasti- menghabisi orang yang berbicara seperti itu.

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" tanya Akashi, melewatkan pertanyaan Kuroko.

Mendengar jawaban–pertanyaan–balik sang suami, Kuroko membenarkan posisi duduknya. Meninggalkan bahu Akashi dan sedikit mengambil jarak.

"Ung…tidak apa." Kuroko menggeleng. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh. Dan mungkin sedikit lagi akan mengeluarkan isinya.

Melihat sang istri yang terlihat kecewa, Akashi dengan sigap mendekatkan kembali jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Dan tidak akan pernah ku lakukan. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Hanya kau" Akashi mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menghilangkan semua jarak yang dibuat Kuroko sebelumnya.

Tentu sudah ketahuan bukan? Apa yang akan di lakukan Akashi selanjutnya?

Dengan sepenuh rasa kasih sayang dan cintanya pada Kuroko, Akashi mencium lembut kening sang istri. Kuroko yang mengira akan di cium pada _tempat _lainnya, sedikit terkejut.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melakukan tugasku yang benar sebagai suami mu. Dan juga sebagai ayah dari anak kita. _Aishite, _Tetsuya" kata Akashi dengan berwibawa. Dan yap. Kali ini wajah berwibawanya benar-benar nampak.

Kuroko meneteskan air matanya. Bukan karena sedih. Tetapi bahagia. "_Hai_…Akashi-_kun_. _Boku mo, kimi no koto, aishite_" Kuroko tersenyum. Akashi melebarkan tangannya, mengajak Kuroko untuk berpelukan. Dan…sepertinya Akashi harus sedikit lebih sabar selama sembilan bulan kedepan.

.

* * *

_Di jonggol…ralat. Di bagian bumi lainnya…_

Kagami terus menerus memandangi ponselnya.

"Yare_…aku ingin mandi segera rasanya. Ta-tapi kalau dia telepon bagaimana? Haaaah! Ya sudah deh! Di bawa saja!"_ batin Kagami.

Dengan cepat dia menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kamarnya. Uh, sepertinya bagian ini di lewat saja ya? Konten 18+ ha. _Uhuk_.

.

Keluar dari kamar mandi. Kagami, dengan wajah kesal memandangi iPhone 6 nya yang tidak ada notif tentang telepon dari nomor baru. Ia pun melempar iPhone nya ke kasur dan memilih pakaian dari lemari.

Celana pendek Adidas, dan kaus Hollister berwarna hitam -yang kontras dengan kulitnya- sepertinya sudah cukup untuk dirumah. Di karenakan belum menemukan notifikasi telepon, Kagami memilih untuk nyemil dahulu. Tak lupa membawa ponselnya. Untuk jaga-jaga.

"**Beep…Beep"**

Mendengar suara dari iPhone 6 miliknya (yang ga mungkin author beli dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan), Kagami menariknya dari kantung celananya. Dengan buru-buru melihat isi dari pesan tersebut.

* * *

_Subject: -none-_

_From: -uknown-_

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_Sisa kuota anda sudah habis. Silahkan mengisi ulang kembali. Atau telepon ke *123#. Mau iRing dari Granrodeo? Hanya 0,3/minggu! Cukup klik *555*12#._

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Kuotaku mau habis? Tidak mungkin! Baru aja tadi isi ulang! Huaaaaa-!" Dengan hiseteris Kagami mengelilingi ruang tamu seperti orang gila.

"**Beep…Beep**"

Dan sekali lagi ponsel Kagami bunyi.

* * *

_Subject: -none-_

_From: Alex-_nee

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_HAHAHAHA! Gatcha! Kena troll niyee! Ciyee yang kuotanya mau abis. Uhuhu~. Gomennee, itu cuman troll kok. Oh iya. Apa kau mau ikut Kagami? minggu depan temanku akan menikah. Di Teiko Katedral. Ikut ya? Ikut ya? Pleaseee~ aku yang buatin pakaiannya deh! Cepat jawab!_

* * *

"Ugh. Kena _troll_. Dasar Alex-_nee_…." Kagami menggengam erat ponselnya. Beruntung tidak hancur.

"Nikahhan? Ah males lah. Dan juga…kalau yang buatin bajunya Alex-_nee_…nanti kayak dulu lagi deh. Hiii" Kagami merinding mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

Dulu waktu berumur 7 tahun, Alex pernah membuatkannya pakaian untuk upacara murid baru di SD-nya. Tentulah, dengan sangat senang Kagami mau memakainya, bahkan dia sudah janji. Tetapi saat hari H, saat pakaiannya ia kenakan…Kagami kesal setengah hidup dengan Alex-_nee_. Dia disuruh menggunakan gaun berwarna pink! Gaun berwarna pink woi! Gila kan? Kagami itu laki-laki! Beruntung, ibu Kagami membawa pakaian ganti dan mengomeli Alex-_nee_.

Dengan cepat Kagami membalas pesan Alex.

"Kirim-"

"**Beep…Beep"**

Kagami membuka pesan Alex "Wuanjir! Cepet amat di balasnya?"

* * *

_Subject: Harus Datang!_

_From: Alex-_nee

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_POKOKNYA KAU HARUS DATANG! AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUATKAN PAKAIANNYA! Kalau kau tidak datang…akanku hantui rumahmu dan kau seumur hidup! Bye._

* * *

Glek! Kagami menelan ludah saat membaca kalimat terakhir Alex. Dengan terpaksa dia harus datang ke pernikahan teman Alex-_nee._

"Di Teiko ya? Yah, lagi-lagi aku harus kesana" Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

Lelaki pemilik surai merah-hitam itu menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa yang empuk, tepat di mana Aomine sempat duduk disana. Dia meletakkan iPhonenya di meja. Sekarang tugas tangannya sudah di gantikan dengan La**ys dan Tang**o.

"**Drrtt…Drrrttt"**

Kali ini ponsel Kagami berdering kembali. Karena kesal (Kagami mengira kalau yang telepon adalah Alex-_nee_) acara nyemilnya mau di ganggu dan ia mengira kalau itu Alex-_nee, _Kagami mengangkat telepon dengan kasar.

"APA LAGI?!" ucap Kagami saat mengangkat telepon.

"_Uh…Kagami?_" Kagami merasa familiar dengan suara orang diseberang. Yang pasti itu bukanlah Alex-_nee_.

"_Eeto…_siapa ya_?_"tanya Kagami dengan suara di lembut-lembutkan.

"_Ini Aomine. Masa sudah lupa?"_ ucap seseorang di seberang yang ngaku-ngaku menjadi Aomine. Atau memang Aomine.

**Glek!**

Baru saja Kagami sangat–amat–berharap di telepon Aomine. Dan _voila_, Aomine benar-benar meleponnya. Sayangnya, kesan pertama saat di telepon Aomine adalah, Kagami berteriak kesal. Huh, coba kalau dia tahu itu Aomine. Mungkin sudah tergagap-gagap bagai burung gagap. Ralat, burung gagak. Eh. Aziz gagap.

"O-oh, Aomine…" _see_? Sekarang saja sudah tergagap-gagap.

"_A-aku ingin mengecek apa ini benar nomormu atau bukan. Ung, ngomong-ngomong kau lagi apa?"_

"I-ini nomorku kok. A-aku lagi nyemil. Ma-mau?" Kagami menyodorkan La**ys rasa rumput lautnya ke depan. Padahal tidak ada siapapun di depannya.

"_Mau! Aaaa~"_ Aomine bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang di suapi.

"Eits! Gak geratis ya!" kata Kagami. yang sepertinya sudah tidak tergagap lagi.

"_Jiiiiiiii…pelit!"_

"Ahahaha, biarin, bweek" Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya (baca: melet)

"_Um, Kagami?" _suara orang diseberang menjadi serius.

"Uh yeah?"

"_Ba-bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita jalan-jalan lagi?"_

**Thump…Thump**

Jantung Kagami berdetak kencang. Ma-maksudnya _date_ nih? Ja-jadi mereka berdua udah pacaran apa belum? Eh tunggu! Kagami…minggu depan kan kau harus ikut ke acara nikahan temennya Alex-_nee_! Kau mau dihantui apa?!

"Bo-boleh!" uh-oh. Kagami sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

"_Ung, kalau begitu aku jemput ya?_"

"Okay, ta-tapi kenapa harus minggu depan?" tanya Kagami. Tapi sepertinya dia memang masih sayang nyawa deh. Sepetinya.

"_Lima hari kedepan aku ada tugas. Yeah, _you know _lah. _Lucky you_ Kagami. tidak ada tugas minggu ini"_ kalimat Aomine lebih mirip orang yang sirik yah. '_Kata siapa aku tidak ada tugas?!' _batin Kagami yang tidak bisa di ucapkan ke Aomine.

Yeah, memang pada dasarnya Aomine itu pemalas, jadi kalau ada tugas di tempat kerjanya (kepolisian: bagian penyelidikan a.k.a detektif. Bukan detektif konan tapi) paling-paling di limpahkan pada anak-buahnya (baca: Aomine juga _chief_ di divisinya. Entah kenapa para atasan tertinggi di kepolisian mau memilih Aomine menjadi _chief_) dan dia hanya malas-malasan. Tapi kali ini, Aomine di suruh (baca: paksa) untuk mengerjakan tugas kali ini, yang katanya sulit itu. Yah, pasti dia akan lelah setelahnya. Mangkanya Aomine ingin bertemu dengan Kagami. Un…untuk melepas kangen lebih tepatnya. Mungkin.

"_Souka…_okey okey…_Ganbatte ne_!" Kagami menyemangati Aomine. Tanpa dia sadari, satu kata itu membuat rasa malas Aomine menguap hilang entah kemana.

"Ung! Ja_, aku harus berurusan dengan anak-anak dulu. _Ja ne! _Kagami_."

"Ja"

Dan sambungan di putus pihak seberang.

.

* * *

Matanya berbinar-binar. Wajahnya bersemu kemerah-merahan. Dan Kagami, berguling-guling senang di lantai. Hanya karena di telepon Aomine bisa membuatnya sesenang ini? Mungkin Kagami benar-benar menyukai Aomine.

Tak berbeda dengan Kagami. Aomine sedang berteriak dengan kencang di kamarnya. Dan bahkan berguling-guling di kasur. Hanya karena menelepon Kagami dapat membuatnya sesenang ini? Mungkin Aomine benar-benar menyukai Kagami.

* * *

.

Sayangnya, kebahagiaan Kagami harus di _pauze_ dahulu. Dikarena gorila- ehem. Kakaknya yang datang menerobos apartemennya.

"**KA**-**GA**-**MI**…" geram seseorang di atas Kagami yang masih menutup matanya senang.

Merasa ada bayangan yang menutupi cahaya, Kagami segera membuka matanya. "Uh? Ah! Alex-_nee_. Ada apa?" tanya Kagami sambil berdiri. Meninggalkan wajah kebahagiaannya sementara.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Alex menirukan pertanyaan Kagami, bedanya sambil di lebay-lebaykan gitu.

"Ck, kau ini. Sudah main menerobos apartemenku, lalu mengejekku. Padahal tadi kau sudah meng-_e-mail_ ku! Ada apa emangnya sih?" Kagami mulai kesal pemirsa.

"Kau mau _date_-ing ya? Iya kan? Minggu depan?!" desak Alex. Sekarang Alex sudah menghimpit belakang Kagami dengan dinding, dan 'anu'nya yang menghimpit di depan. Semua lelaki akan tergiur dengan posisi ini. Tetapi tidak untuk Kagami yang sedang jatuh cinta (?).

'_Lah, tau dari mana dia?_' batin Kagami. "Kau mau tau dimana aku mengetahuinya? Aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan** seseorang**." Kata Alex tepat sasaran. Dan menekankan kata 'seseorang'

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku ke pernikahan temanku…kau mau meninggalkan _Nee-chan _tersayangmu ini sendiri, hm?" kata Alex yang lebih meghimpit Kagami lagi. Kali ini dengan tambahan wajah memelas andalan miliknya.

'_sejak kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?!'_ batin Kagami lagi.

Dikarena kan _jutsu _Alex-_nee_ yang ini sangat kuat, Kagami tidak bisa mengelak. "_Ttaku_… apa benar-benar harus? Memangnya acaranya jam berapa?" tanya Kagami. sepertinya Kagami harus meng-_e-mail _Aomine untuk _date_ pada sore hari.

"Harus! Jam 10 pagi sampai selesai!" ucapnya.

"Sampai selesai itu jam berapa?"

"Entah"

Jleb.

Jawaban Alex-_nee_ dan wajah polosnya itu membuat Kagami geram.

"Ayo ayo! Mari kita mengukur tubuhmu dulu!" Alex membawa (baca: menggeret) Kagami ke ruang tamu lagi.

Mengeluarkan alat-alat seperti pita pengukur dan buku untuk mencatat.

.

Acara ukur-mengukur itu menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih. Yang harusnya bisa sepuluh menit selesai.

Mengapa?

Itu di karenakan pertarungan mulut adik-kakak. Hanya karena perbedaan pendapat warna apa _tuxedo _Kagami, kain apa, dan sebagainya.

"_Mo…_cepat buatkan aku _iced choco!_" titah Alex saat duduk di sofa.

"APA?! Kau kan bisa membuatnya sendiri! Kau tahu kan dimana tempat-tempatnya?!" ucap Kagami menolak.

"Aku lupa cara membuat _iced choco, _dan terlebih lagi aku tidak tahu dimana kau menaruh bahan-bahannya…" kata Alex-_nee_ dengan wajah polos plus moe. Wajah yang nyaris membuat Kagami muntah di tempat.

"_Ttaku!_" kesal sih. Tapi tetep aja dilakuin. Itulah Kagami.

Mengambil dua gelas besar, 4 sachet 'Delfi Cocoa', dan dua sendok. Kedua gelas itu di isi masing-masing dua sachet. Gelas pertama –milik Alex– di tuangkan air dingin, sedangkan gelas kedua –milik Kagami– di tuangkan air panas. Dan di aduklah kedua gelas itu dengan sendok oleh Kagami.

Kagami menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air dingin itu kepada Alex-_nee _yang sedang sibuk menulis apalah itu di buku tulisnya tadi "Nih"

"Sangkyu…kau tidak bekerj-" pertanyaan Alex terpotong dikarenakan bunyi telepon genggam milik Kagami.

"**Beep…Beep"**

Sebuah _mail_. Kagami membukanya sambil menyeruput _hot choco_-nya.

* * *

_Subject: Red Tiger back to work_

_From: Hanamiya Makoto_

_To: Kagami Taiga_

_Konbanwa, chief! Kita memiliki tugas besar untuk diselesaikan minggu ini. Kami tunggu anda di kantor besok. Lebih lanjutnya akan dijelaskan besok. Maaf mengganggu liburan anda. Sekali lagi, konbanwa._

* * *

"Aku akan bekerja besok, Alex-_nee_." Jawabnya setelah membaca _mail_ dari anak-buahnya.

"_Souka…ja_. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Terima kasih atas _iced cocoa-_nya_. _Dan serahkan saja _tuxedo_ ini pada _nee-chan _tersayangmu!" kata Alex setelah mencium pipi Kagami. rutinitas biasa jika mereka berdua bertemu. Untung saja Aomine tidak melihatnya, atau dia akan cemburu, eh?

Dan minggu ini akan menjadi minggu yang sibuk untuk Aomine, Kagami, dan Alex-_nee_

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti Kagami.

Bukan karena dia akan dapat makanan geratis di pernikahan, yah itu juga termasuk sih. _Ehem_. Tapi karena sorenya dia akan bertemu dengan Aomine. Yap, bertemu dengan Aomine setelah seminggu yang melelahkan.

Pukul 8.30 pagi Kagami sudah tebangun. Pakaian yang di buatkan Alex sudah jadi kemarin, tetapi belum sempat dibuka Kagami karena terlalu lelah.

Sesudah mandi, pemilik manik _crimson_ itu menggunakan deodoran untuk mencegah cairan kuning atau hitam di ketiaknya seperti di iklan-iklan itu. Masih dengan sehelai handuk yang menempel di bagian bawahnya, Kagami menyisir rambut yang senada dengan maniknya. Tanpa tambahan gel-gel rambut, Kagami sudah cukup keren sekarang.

Membuka pelastik yang menyimpan _tuxedo_nya, untuk pertama kali Kagami kagum dengan hasil buatan Alex-_nee_. _Tuxedo _yang berwarna hitam –yang kontras dengan kulitnya itu– yang kelihatan sangat menawan jika Kagami memakainya. Lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang juga berwarna hitam.

Di _clothes tag_-nya bertuliskan 'A. Garcia ' nama kakaknya yang membuatkan _tuxedo _keren ini. Berbeda dengan saat Kagami berumur 7 tahun, yang Alex buatkan adalah gaun berwarna pink. Dengan bangga Kagami makai kemeja putih dan _tuxedo _tersebut. Tak lupa, parfum _Clive Christian No. 1_ kebanggaannya juga di pakai.

Mengapa Kagami mau dengan repot-repot melakukan ini semua? Ya karena permintaan kakaknya tersayang. Walau Kagami kelihatan seperti ogah-ogah gitu, tapi untuk kakaknya, apapun akan dia lakukan. Bahkan meminum air got sekalipun!

Setelah memakai sepatu '_A. Testoni Norvegese_' berwarna senada dengan _tuxedo-_nya, Kagami dengan cepat (karena terus menerus di teleponi Alex-_nee_) turun dari apartemennya untuk menuju rumah Alex-_nee_ yang berada di Kurobas-_ku_. Oh, Kagami juga membawa pakaian ganti untuk jaga-jaga.

Pukul 09.00 Kagami berangkat dari apartemennya, dan pukul 09.15 dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Alex-_nee_

"Lama!" omel Alex saat duduk di samping Kagami.

"Yaelah, upacaranya jam 10.00 ini" balas Kagami.

"Tapi kan aku harus menyapa teman-temanku dulu!" balas Alex lagi.

"Ya paling mereka semua sudah lupa denganmu" balas Kagami tidak mau kalah.

"_Mooooo…_!" Alex kesal, Kagami tertawa. Itulah rutinitas mereka jika sedang berantem.

.

Dan pada pukul 09.30 Kagami dan Alex sudah sampai di 'Teiko _Cathedral_'. Suasana sudah lumayan ramai di sana. Eh? Bukan ramai, tapi…kisruh? Kagami memarkirkan McLaren-nya dan segera keluar dengan Alex.

"Hey semua! Ada apa ini?" sapa Alex setelah sampai di kerumunan.

"Ah! Alex! Uh, tunggu dulu ya nostalgianya. Sekarang kami sedang panik!" ucap seorang perempuan yang sepertinya teman Alex.

"Ada apa emangnya?" tanya Alex.

"Hai Alex! Hm, jadi begini. Pendamping wanitanya terserang sakit perut dan mual-mual. Dan tidak ada lelaki di sini yang memenuhi kriteria Riko untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Jadi…"

"Kagami saja!" usul Alex sambil menyodorkan Kagami.

"APA?!" Kagami kaget. Ya iyalah kaget. Baru dateng tiba-tiba disuruh jadi pendamping pengantin wanita.

"Ah! Ayo mari kesini!" Kagami di tarik seseorang bersurai pink.

.

"Ri-_chan_, bagaimana dengan lelaki ini?" tanya perempuan bersurai pink itu sesampainya di ruangan pengantin wanita.

"Hm? Mana-" perempuan yang bernama Riko itu terdiam setelah melihat Kagami. "Ya! Aku setuju dengan yang ini. _Sankyu_ Satsuki!" perempuan yang berpakaian gaun itu memeluk orang yang menarik Kagami. '_Satsuki? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar…dimana ya?'_ batin Kagami.

"Okay, kau pernah menjadi- Ahhh! Alex! Apa kabar?" pertanyaan Riko terpotong lagi setelah melihat Alex yang memasuki ruangan.

"Hey Riko! _Genki?_"

"Tentu lah! Kau?"

"Baik! Aku rindu kauuu~" Alex memeluk Riko dengan erat. Satsuki yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Alex, mari ku perkenalkan. Ini Momoi Satsuki. Satsuki ini Alex, Alex ini Satsuki" kata Rico. Kagami seperti di asingkan.

"_Konnichiwa!"_

"_Konnichiwa, _Alex-_san_"

"Ah, tidak perlu pake embel-embel –_san_ segala!" Alex menepuk pelan pundak Satsuki.

"Oh iya, Ri-_chan_, lebih baik kau mempermasalahkan pendamping mu dulu. Baru nanti kita semua kan ber-reuni. Okay?" kata Satsuki mengingati. Karena waktu mereka juga tidak terlalu banyak.

"Okay, okay. Kalian bisa menunggu diluar. Kan kau…" Riko menunjuk Kagami "…pernah menjadi pendampingkan?"

.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Kagami tidak gugup sama sekali, toh minggu kemarin dia melakukam ini dengan mudah. Begitu pula dengan saat latihan tadi. Riko tidak terlalu kaku seperti Kuroko.

Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti sore ('kencan'nya dengan Aomine), Kagami tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

'_Kayu manis?'_ batin Kagami setelah sampai di depan altar. Ia mencium wangi yang familiar '_Tidak salah lagi! Ini bau kayu manis!'_ Kagami menoleh ke arah kanan –dimana pendamping pengantin pria berada–.

"Aomine?!" bisik Kagami kaget.

Lelaki yang merasa namanya di panggil itu ikut menoleh "Kagami?!" yap. Ikut kaget juga.

Di karenakan sedang ada perjanjian suci yang sedang di jalankan di depan mereka. Aomine dan Kagami harus menahan rasa terkejut mereka dahulu

.

* * *

"Selamat ya Riko!" "Ciye yang sudah menikah!" "Cepat buat momongan ya!" "Sabar-sabar sama si Clutch!"

Ocehan-ocehan yang keluar saat upacara telah selesai. Sekarang adalah waktu bebas, jadi Alex dan teman-temannya melakukan reuni.

Kagami sekarang ingat siapa Satsuki. Yup. Nama perempuan yang membuat Aomine mencium Kagami. dan membuat Kagami menangis. –karena mengira itu adalah kekasih Aomine–.

"Jadi Aomine, bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kagami pada Aomine yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Hey. Itu kan kalimat ku!"

"Ck. Lupakan. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong nanti so-" "Ah itu Kagami-_kun _dan Aomine-_kun_!" kalimat Kagami terpotong.

"K-Kuroko?!" "Akashi?!" Kagami dan Aomine kaget. Mengapa mereka berdua ada disini coba?

"_Konnchiwa. _Kita kan juniornya Hyuuga-_senpai_ Kagami-_kun_, lagi pula Hyuuga-_senpai_ juga datang saat pernikahanku dan Akashi-_kun_" jelas Kuroko. Padahal tidak ada yang tanya ya?

"Oh…" Aomine ber 'oh' ria mendengarnya. Ya maklum, dia disuruh menjadi pendamping pengantin pria secara tiba-tiba oleh Satsuki. Dia juga tidak terlalu kenal dengan Hyuuga dan Riko siapa lah itu. Bahkan Aomine kesini juga karena di ajak (baca: paksa dan seret) Satsuki.

"Um…sebenarnya-" kalimat Kuroko di potong. Sepertinya banyak sekali ya, kalimat orang yang dipotong-potong di cerita ini?

"Acara lempar bunga sekarang. Kalian berdua ayo ikut?" ucap Akashi.

"Oh, iya okay. Ayo Aomine" ajak Kagami yang menarik tangan Aomine tanpa sadar. Ralat. Menggandeng.

Merasa mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh, Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kasih tahunya nanti saja Tetsuya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat" katanya.

"Ung…" Kuroko mengangguk.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dalam kerumunan banyak ornag yang menunggu acara 'lempar buket bunga'. Sebenarnya Kagami dan Aomine tidak terlalu berharap mendapatkan bunga lagi. Yang mereka harapkan adalah acara himpit-terhimpitnya itu. Ha.

"_Minna~_! Siaaaap?" teriak Riko dari atas gedung. Balkon lantai dua. Persis seperti acara nikahannya AkaKuro minggu kemarin.

"3…2…1…!" hitung Hyuuga. Dan Riko melempar buket bunganya.

Kagami yang terdorong-dorong arus lautan manusia terjatuh di pundak Aomine (dikarenakan tinggi mereka sama). Hampir persis seperti minggu yang lalu.

"Uh… _gomen"_ ucap Kagami seraya bangun.

**Pluk.**

Sebuah benda terjatuh di tangan Aomine.

"Eh?" satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik "EEEHHHHH?!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Selamat bagi kalian yang mendapatkan bunganya!" teriak Hyuuga. Alex, Riko, Satsuki, Akashi dan Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Ka-Kagami… ki-kita dapat dua kali ya?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah tak percaya

"I-iya…"

Aomine memegang pergelangan Kagami seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Uh, walau hubungan mereka berdua belum jelas, banyak yang berfikir kalau Aomine dan Kagami itu berpacaran. Bahkan Satsuki dan Alex berfikir begitu.

.

"Lihat Tetsuya? Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya dari jauh kan?" ucap Akashi melihat Aomine yang mendapatkan buket bunga.

"Iya, Akashi-_kun_. Tapi aku masih bingung. Mengapa selalu mereka berdua yang mendapatkan bunga ya?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggul Kuroko "Karena semua yang ku bilang selalu benar, dan selalu Absolut"

"Ahahaha…" Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dan, Tetsuya?"

"Ya Akashi-_kun_?"

"Kalau kau ingin menceritakan kandunganmu, lebih baik jangan sekarang. Mari kita menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat" kata Akashi.

"Um…" Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Dan chapter ini di akhiri dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari Akashi di pucuk kepala Kuroko.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/n: **

Hai lagi! hoho~ gak tau mau bacot apa nih :v

oh iya! aku cukup sedih melihat reviewer yang menurun :v kalau ceritaku ini ada yang kurang... bilang aja! review, PM... gapapa! aku juga masih baru... ehehe :v

balasan review untuk chap3 ya! :

**Kagami Tania**_-san : _iya aha tanda :v uhm... bagian AkaKuro ambigu gimana ya? :/ makasih mau review dan membaca fic ku! ehe :3 ini udah lanjut ya~~

**Shizukanaharuka**_-san : _Hyaaa~ thank yuuuu~~ #peluk ciyum. semuga chap ini romatic ya :v tapi menurutku belum kelihatan romensnya.. :v chap depan insyaallah aku buat fluf yang banyak~ ehe :3 thank u buat review dan membaca fic ku :3

**Ningie Cassie**-_senpai : _Uhu senpai :3 hai hai! irasshai~~ aku masih esempe kakak :v ehehe soalnya chap 2 aku ga baca berulang-ulang... hoho #apa nyambungnya coba #abaikan. hoho~ aku aja yang ngetik sambil cengar-cengir gitu :v belom.. itu ralat ceritanya kan gini 'kekasih-Aomine' gitu ya? maksudnya itu kagami kyk ngaku" kalo aomine itu pacarnya :V hoho :v udah main ngaku" aja -_-. iya dia nangis karena ngedenger momoi bilang aku sayang dai-chan. terus aomine jwb aku juga atau apa gitu :v (lah yang ngetik lupa '-') wkwkwk kuroko hamil :v okayy! makasih udah mau review dan membaca ceritaku!

semua! aku ga tau mau bacot apa lagi nih :v. tapi selalu **selalu** **selalu** akan aku ucappkan

**Terima kasih banyak! untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, mem-fav, mem-follow,dan me-review ceritaku! aku sayang kalian! #peluk ciyum**

**semoga kualitas ceritaku ga menurun ya~ **

**kalo ada saran, kritik, silahkan review atau PM aku aja~ aku akan setia mendengarkannya #eyak**

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu**

Ps: Pokoknya chap depan aku mau buat **Fluff** titik!


	5. Our Date, Our Destiny

**Wedding Mistake**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Tadotoshi Fujimaki

**Genre(s) : **Romance, Humor

**Rated :** T++++ #plaak

**Pair : **AoKaga, _slight_ AkaKuro

**Warning :** Mpreg!? OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, ada bagian yang nyaris 'anu-anu' atau sudah sampai 'anu-anu'. Humor mulai menipis keberadaannya. Etc

~Read and Review Please~

**HAPPY AOKAGA/KAGAMINE DAY! 5/10 n' 10/5 2015!**

.

Happy Reading

**KirigayaKyuu©**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.30.

Ramai orang tengah berebut makanan di acara pernikahannya 'Hyuuga &amp; Riko'. Begitupula dengan Kagami dan Aomine. Mereka berdua sedang menargetkan 'Zupa Soup' yang katanya enak binggow itu.

Antriannya cukup panjang. Sekitar dua kilometer-an lah. Eh ralat. Lima puluh meter saja sampai, atau lebih mungkin.

"Kalau kau dapat supnya, cepat berikan padaku!" ucap Kagami yang tengah di himpit-himpit manusia.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Aomine, yang juga di himpit-himpit. Beruntungnya Aomine adalah, yang menghimpit depan dan belakangnya adalah perempuan berdada seperti 'Horikata Mai' atau apalah itu. Itu lho! Langganan majalah bo***kepnya si Aomine!

"Buatku makan lah! Masa buat di buang?" jawab Kagami kesal. Bukan kesal karena cemburu Aomine dihimpit dua wanita berdada besar. Tapi kesal karena cemburu dia tidak di himpit perempuan melainkan laki-laki! Hellow, gak adil binggow.

"Cuih…" Aomine kesal. Bercampur senang. Tenang, bukan karena menang banyak. Tapi senang karena dari tadi Kagami memegang tangannya. Eh? Itu juga menang banyak ya?

Kemana buket bunga mereka?

Ah, itu di titipkan kepada Alex-_nee_ yang sedang mengenang masa-masa muda bersama para sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan lumayanlah, jadi objek pamer si _nee-chan_ nyaris–udah–gila itu.

Kalau Akashi dan Kuroko?

Oh, itu. Mereka sedang, uhm.. itu…iykwim (:v). Sibuk pacaran maksudnya. Mereka berduaan- bertigaan (plus anaknya lho) di taman yang ada kursinya–yang sebelumnya jadi tempat Aomine dan Kagami berpacar–duduk–.

**Duk!**

"Ah…" lenguhan keluar dari mulut mungil Kuroko.

"_Hora…_dia menendang" ucap Akashi sambil mengelus-elus perut Kuroko lagi.

"Cepatlah lahir wahai anak ku sayang~" Kuroko tersenyum saat melihat Akashi mencium perut–yang berada janin di dalamnya–Kuroko.

"Hey, bukan anakmu saja! Dia akan menjadi anakku juga. Jadi ini anak kita" kata Akashi. Dia mencubit pelan pipi–sedikit–_chubby_ Kuroko.

"_I-ittai_ Akashi_-kun_! Iya iya! _Mou…_" dan kali ini Kuroko manyun. Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut sang istri, lalu mengelus pelan kepalanya.

.

"_Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…_" deruan nafas dua orang lelaki–sepertinya–tampan itu setelah keluar dari kerumunan lautan manusia.

"_hosh_…Sukur banget…akhirnya dapet juga kita…_hosh_…" ucap Kagami sambil memegangi mangkuk kecil.

"_hosh_…Iya, aku sangat bersyukur…_hosh_" Aomine juga membawa mangkuk seperti milik Kagami rupanya.

Aomine dan Kagami segera menuju bangku taman–tempat mereka meninggalkan Akashi dan kuroko–untuk memakan 'Zupa Soup' yang katanya enak itu.

"Oh! Kuroko!" panggil Kagami. apa matanya buta ya? Ga bisa lihat apa ada sepasang suami dan istri sedang bermesra-mesraan.

"Wow, ada Akashi juga rupanya. Menyendiri 'eh?" puji–hina Aomine yang sama tidak tahu malunya.

Akashi menggeram kesal. Acara _lovely dovey_-nya dihancurkan oleh dua orang idiot ini "Tetsuya…bisa kau ceritakan apa yang ada dalam perutmu ini?..." pinta Akashi seram. Bahkan Aomine yang tadi mencela jadi merinding gitu.

"Benar tak apa Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah bingung dan wajah datar. (nah loh gimana tuh?).

"Mari kita beri mereka kejutan…" kalimat terakhir Akashi membuat mereka merinding–

"Aomine-_kun, _Kagami-_kun_…aku hamil"

–dan lebih merinding lagi.

.

* * *

.

"_W-wa-what?!" _teriak Kagami.

"Serius tuh?" Aomine ikut-ikut kaget.

Ya, sejak awal mereka sedikit curiga dengan gerak-gerik Akashi yang terus-menerus mengelus-elus perut Kuroko. Tapi, mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil?! (Tentu saja bisa. Kan ini hanya sekedar fiksi. Bukan kenyataan #abaikan)

"Ga-gak mungkin dong? Laki-laki ga bisa hamil bukan?" tanya Kagami yang nyaris saja melempar mangkuk sup-nya kalau tidak ingat isinya adalah perjuangan.

"Ka-kalau Tetsu bisa hamil…tandanya dia…err..perempuan?" tanya Aomine. Akashi mendelik padanya. 'Tak ada yang boleh memanggil istriku dengan nama depannya kecuali aku!' itu lah aura yang dia pancarkan.

"**Tetsuya**, positif laki-laki dan sudah hamil ke tiga minggunya. Awalnya aku juga bingung, tapi setelah di jelaskan lebih lanjut oleh Midorima sekitar 4 hari yang lalu, aku jadi mengerti" jelas Akashi sampai menditeil. Dan menekankan kata 'Tetsuya' ke arah Aomine. Ha. Cemburu. Sunggu hal yang manis.

"Wow, Kuroko…selamat ya. Semoga bayi mu lahir dengan selamat." Ucap Kagami dan menerjang Kuroko. Meski dia belum mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana Kuroko bisa hamil seperti itu.

Akashi dan Aomine yang melihat Kagami memeluk Kuroko–bahkan Kuroko memeluk balik kagami–langsung memasuki _seme _zone. 'Protective!Akashi' dan 'Protective!Aomine' mode langsung keluar dengan tidak terkendali dari tubuhnya. Seakan mereka ada sisi lain. Yah, walau Akashi memang punya dua sisi.

"**Tetsuya…..**" "**Kagami…..**" panggil mereka berdua dengan nada bass.

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko, dan memastikan supnya tidak tumpah"Uh? Yeah?"

"**Ayo kesini….**" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Lalu, Akashi menarik Kuroko, dan Aomine menarik Kagami. dan mereka men-_switch off_ '_Seme_ Zone'nya.

.

* * *

.

_Di bagian Akashi…_

"Tetsuya! Mengapa kau mau-mau saja berpelukkan dan bahkan memeluk balik si **Red Tiger **itu?!" teriak Akashi dengan wajah campur aduk. Udah kayak es campur aja.

"Red Tiger? Huh, ya ampun Akashi-_kun_…masa sampai segitunya kau cemburu?"

_Direct Hit._

Akashi terdiam dengan sempurna "Tuh kan benar…" Kuroko menyubit pipi Akashi. Balas dendam.

"A-a-a _ittai_ Tetsuya! Lagi pula aku tidak menyubitmu sekencang ini tadi!" ujar Akashi yang seperti menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Fufufu, memang sehati ya mereka?

"Akashi-_kun_…aku dan Kagami bersahabat. Lagi pula dia hanya memelukku untuk memberi selamat karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Mana mungkin aku akan berselingkuh!" seru Kuroko.

_Direct Hit lagi._

"Akashi-_kun_! _Mou…_"

Dengan cepat tapi pasti. Mata Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengerjap. Otaknya seperti berhenti sejenak. Apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini kenyataan, mana mungkin Kuroko akan se-agresif tadi. Bahkan sampai kepikiran untuk mengecup pipi Akashi! Meski hanya mengecup pipi, rasanya sangat spesial! –bagi Akashi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang? _Aishite, _Akashi-_kun_"

Dan pipi Akashi memerah sekarang. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Coba saja Kuroko bisa mengambil ponselnya dan langsung memfoto sang suami tercinta. Tetapi itu nyari mati namanya.

.

* * *

.

_Di waktu yang sama, di bagian Aomine…_

"Huoo! Pelan-pelan Aomine! Kalau begini sup perjuangan kita bisa tumpah!" seru Kagami.

Dan Aomine berhenti setelah mendengar 'Sup perjuangan'. Dengan cepat dia melihat tangan satu lagi–yang tidak di pakai untuk menarik kagami–dan alangkah beruntungnya dia melihat Zupa supnya masih dalam posisi utuh.

Melihat sebuah gazebo kecil, Aomine menarik tangan Kagami lagi menuju tempat itu.

"Apa maksudnya kau memeluk **Tetsu** tadi hah?!" teriak Aomine sambil menekankan kata Tetsu.

Kagami yang niatnya akan berteriak balik, langsung menciut. "_Kenapa Aomine bisa dengan lantang memanggil nama depan Kuroko?_" batinnya. Yah, memang pada dasarnya, di fic ini Kagami adalah tokoh yang cemburuan sih. Masa cuman gara-gara panggil nama kecil saja langsung cemburu getoh.

"Hey, aku bertanya!" teriaknya lagi. Teriaknya sambil menyeruput zupa sup, untung saja tidak mucrat. Mau tidak mau suasa tegang menjadi cair kembali dengan tingkah bodoh–uh, Aomine bukannya dari sananya udah bodoh ya? #dipukul–miliknya. Namun itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan pikiran negatif Kagami.

"Kagami?" suara Aomine melemah.

"Mengapa…" uh-oh. Sifat cemburuan dan moody Kagami menyala bung "…mengapa kau boleh memanggil nama depan Kuroko. Sedangkan aku hanya memeluknya tidak boleh? Kau bahkan belum kenal dengan Kuroko selama aku…" suaranya dalam. Dapat mengiris iris hati–emang Aomine punya hati? #dipukul–.

Aomine agak bingung sekarang. Kagami cemburu, atau kesal sih?

"Oi oi Kagami. yang sedang kesal ini aku lho. Bukan kau!" Aomine menaikkan nada suaranya. Untuk emnakut-nakutkan kagami–niatnya.

"Mengapa…" suara Kagami menjadi lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

Okay. Aomine menyerah.

"ITU KARENA AKU CEMBURU BAAAAAAKA! DASAR BAKAGAMI!" teriaknya yang dapat membangkitkan sleeping beauty dari tidur cantiknya.

Kagami yang awalnya tertunduk langsung mendongak. Gak salah denger nih?

Kita dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Aomine dari sini. "Aomine?" panggil Kagami.

"U-_Urusai_!" bentaknya. Aomine menyembunyikan semburat merah itu dengan lengan _tuxedo_-nya. Oh jangan lupa, mereka masih di pernikahan 'Hyuuga &amp; Riko'.

"Aomine…kau cemburu?" tanya Kagami dengan bodohnya. Tadikan suda di bilang Aomine padahal. Ah. Mungkin itu mengapa Kagami suka di panggil bakagami oleh para fansnya.

Sekarang Kagami tidak merasa cemburu lagi. Rasa cemburunya tadi terbakar oleh rasa cemburu Aomine yang lebih kuat. Ingin rasanya Kagami teriak sekarang. Tak tau mengapa.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang!" Aomine membalikan badannya, dan mulai menyeruput zupa supnya. Begitu pula dengan Kagami.

"Ja-jangan memeluk orang lain lagi di depanku! Eh-salah. Ja-jangan memeluk orang lain kecuali aku-hmph!" omongan Aomine terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat di belakangnya.

Dengan bodohnya–tidak, Kagami memang sudah bodoh–tanpa mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan, Kagami memeluk Aomine dari belakang. Okay. Salahkan Aomine yang berkata "Jangan memeluk orang lain selain aku" yah. Kalimat itu menggerakkan naluri Kagami untuk memeluk Aomine.

"Ka-gami…?" panggil Aomine dengan tergagap-gagap.

Se detik, dua detik, dan detik ketiga –

"Uh? Eh? Ah!"

– Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. Baru sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya barusan.

"Uh-eh itu.. uhm…" Kagami jadi salting sendiri begitu.

Dengan wajah mereka berdua yang memerah. Begitu teruuuuuus sekitar lima menit, hingga Aomine memiliki insiatif.

Aomine melihat jam tangan 'Swatch' nya. Dan dengan cepat menarik Kagami.

"A-Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Hey, kau membawa pakaian ganti?" tanya Aomine.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cepat ambil dan gantilah. Ayo kita ke Taman bermain!" ajaknya. Dan ajakan tadi sukses membuat Kagami menjadi lebih merah lagi.

.

* * *

.

Tak sampai lima menit, Kagami sudah selesa mengganti pakaiannya. Dari mulai _tuxedo _menjadi casual.

Kaus dari 'Coconut Island' berwarna merah–seperti tidak ada warna lain saja–jeans dari 'Levis' dan sepatu 'Air Jordan' nomor 1 berwarna merah-hitam–selalu saja merah– adalah kostumnya hari ini.

"_O-ojamashimashita_…" ucap Kagami yang melihat Aomine menunggunya.

"Ung… tidak ap–" '_Sial. Dia hot!'_

"Ayo?" ajak Aomine.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kagami, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Aomine dan Kagami adalah orang yang suka simpel kali ya. Kaus 'Nike' berwarna putih–yang sangat amat kontras dengan warna kulitnya–celana jeans 'Levis' pula–dikarenakan merek levis itu sangat nyaman di kenakan– dan sepatu 'Air Jordan' nomor 1 berwarna biru-hitam. Oh, dan jaket 'Aeropostale' berwarna biru tua–lagi–.

_See_? Mereka seperti orang pacaran saja! Bisa hampir mirip gitu!

"Uhm, ayo berangkat?" ajaknya.

"Ta-tapi sebelumnya boleh aku izin dulu ke Alex-_nee_? Atau hidupku akan dihantuinya seumur hidup" jelasnya. Aomine hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kita akan menggunakan motorku. Biar _nee-chan_ mu membawa mobilmu. Tak apa?" ucapnya.

Glek!

Apakah McLaren mu akan baik-baik saja Kagami? Kau tahu bukan? Itu mobil kesayanganmu lho, jangan sampai nasibnya sama seperti dua mobil sebelum ini yang pernah kau pinjamakan ke Alex ya~.

"O-okay. Tunggu ya"

.

Dengan cepat Kagami menuju kedalam gedung Katedral–yang pasti Alex akan mengobrol dengan yang lain di dalam karena takut kulitnya akan menghitam–.

"Alex?" panggil Kagami setelah melihat segerombolan wanita dan pria di dalam Katedral. Sedang berdoa rupanya.

"Hm? Ah Taiga. Ada apa?" tanya Alex setelah melihat Kagami. dan lelaki pemilik maik _crimson_ itu meng'kode' Alex untuk ke tempatnya sebentar.

"Alex-_nee_. Aku harus pergi dengan temanku. Mungkin akan pulang malam. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu. Dan ini kunci mobilku, jika kau ingin menggunakannya hari ini silahkan. Aku izinkan." Kata Kagami panjang lebar. Alex sempat terkejut dengan perkataan adiknya itu.

Dia menarik nafas panjang "Tapi tolong jangan dirusak. Aku sayang dengan mobil ini. _Ja_!" Kagami pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir dan kecupan di pipi Alex. Kebiasaan.

"Tenang saja Taiga!" teriaknya. Kagami menempelkan jari telunjuknya dan jempol, membuat simbol 'oke'

.

* * *

.

Nyaman.

Pertama kali Kagami menaiki motor setelah sekian tahun.

Motor harley davidson yang tergolong besar, helm berwarna putih yang terpasang manis di kepalanya, dan tangan kekarnya yang memeluk sang penyetir. Kali ini, rasanya nyaman.

Yap. Mereka berdua sedang menuju taman hiburan, atau taman bermain, atau bahasa kerennya dufan ancol. Eh. _Amusement park._

Lebih tepatnya, hari ini Aomine dan Kagami akan pergi kencan meski hanya memiliki hubungan sebatas 'teman'.

"Woah~ kolam renang!" seru Kagami senang dari belakang. Dia melihat seluncuran yang amat tinggi dari jalanan yang mereka sedang lalui. Aomine tentu–karena tidak sedang congekan (budeg) dapat mendengarnya– dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau mau ke sana dulu?" ajak plus teriak aomine–supaya kedengaran–pada Kagami.

"Eh? Mau sih, tapi aku tidak membawa baju renang!" jawab Kagami.

"Itu masalah gampang! Okay, kita akan berenang dulu ya!" teriak Aomine. Dan setelah melihat belokkan, Aomine berbelok ke kiri untuk menuju kolam renang itu.

.

* * *

.

"Dua orang" ucap Aomine datar dan singkat pada penjual karcis.

"Err…Aomine. Kau yang akan membayarkannya?" tanya Kagami tidak enak hati.

"Hu'um. Jika kau tidak enak hati, kau bisa jajani aku nanti" jawab Aomine sambil nyengir. Mau tidak mau Kagami harus tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh derastis perbedaan Aomine berbicara dengan Kagami atau orang lain. Sama Kagami manis, giliran sama orang lain ketus, pilih kasih!.

Aomine dan Kagami menuju toko sovenir, untuk membeli kaus dan celana biasa untuk berenang. Cukup ramai juga kolam renang ini. Cukup. Bukan berarti sangat ramai.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!~_" seru sang karyawan setelah Kagami dan Aomine keluar dari sana.

Dengan semangat, Kagami terlebih dahulu menuruni tangga untuk mengambil handuk geratis (baca: prinsip Kagami adalah: kalau bisa geratis, kenapa harus bayar? Meski dia adalah orang kaya, tapi Kagami termasuk pelit).

Kagami tidak sadar kalau tangganya licin. "Hoi bakagam- Huaa!" dengan cekatan, Aomine menahan tubuh Kagami supaya tidak jatuh. Baru saja mau di bilangi, dan Kagami sudah nyaris terjatuh. Apa yang terjadi padanya tidak ada Aomine?

"Sa-sangkyu na…Aomine"ucapnya memegang lengan Aomine yang sempat menahannya tadi.

"_Mou…_hati-hatilah sedikit!" omel Aomine yang di balas dengan cengiran bodohnya Kagami.

Mereka berdua menuju ruang ganti. Untuk mengganti baju, dan mengambil haduk–geratis–nya.

"Um, mas, kuncinya dua sama handuk dua" pinta Kagami ke arah emas-emas yang sedang ngupil.

"Oh, ini. Handuknya bisa ambil di dalem loker" emas-emas yang sedang ngupil tadi memberikan dua kunci. Kagami langsung menuju loker untuk mengganti baju. Dan tanpa dilihat siapapun tadi, mas-mas itu memakan upilnya. _Ewh. Disgusting. _Tolong jangan di ingat-ingat bagian itu.

"Kagami~ cepat ganti bajunya!" teriak Aomine dari luar.

"Err…kau duluan saja!"

"Bener nih? Aku tunggu di depan ya!" dan Aomine menuju depan duluan.

"_God, aku belum siap untuk melihat badannya_" batin Kagami sange*. (sange: hentai, Ecchi, Ero).

.

* * *

.

Tak lama kemudian, Kagami memutuskan untuk berenang. Badannya terasa panas.

"Uh? Kok ga ada?" tanya Kagami. Aomine tidak ada di dalam, maupun luar ruang ganti. "Ah, mungkin dia sudah duluan ke kolam renang" pikir Kagami. diapun berjalan menuju kolam.

Merasa melihat siluet orang berkulit gelap dan memiliki warna aneh pada rambutnya, dia memanggil orang itu.

"Aomi–" di sana, Kagami dapat melihat Aomine yang sibuk mengobrol dengan dua perempuan 'bohay' dan 'bahenol'. Bahkan sampai senyum-senyum gitu!

Sakit.

"_Aku ke water slide saja deh_, _lagi pula, dia kelihatan sangat senang_" batin Kagami, dan diam-diam melewati Aomine tanpa si lelaki berkulit dekil–_tan_ itu sadari.

.

* * *

.

"_Duh, kok Kagami lama banget ya? Aku udah gerah dari tadi di suguhi pemandangan kayak gini!_" batin Aomine. Batin Aomine yang kayaknya mulai menjadi gay.

"Uhm, maaf nona-nona, tapi aku harus mengecek keadaan temanku dulu. _Ja_" Aomine pamit untuk ke ruang ganti dan para wanita itu mendesah kecewa.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Kagami? apa kau di dalam?" tanya Aomine.

"Kagami?" merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, Aomine membuka satu persatu pintu yang berada di ruangan itu.

Nihil.

Kagami tidak di temukan di manapun. Akhirnya, Aomine berfikir untuk bertanya ke mas-mas penjaga loker laki-laki.

"Um, mas-mas. Mas tadi lihat laki-laki tinggi se-saya sama rambutnya merah enggak?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh! Yang kulitnya putih itu ya?" Aomine mengangguk.

"Tadi sih udah keluar, tapi ndak tahu sekarang" jawabnya.

Aomine _sweatdrop _di tempat. Ke mana si bakagami itu? Ia pun keluar, mencari Kagami. "_Uh, kemana sih dia? A-apa jangan-jangan dia cemburu gara-gara ngeliat aku ngobrol sama perempuan tadi?_" batin Aomine yang _direct hit_ kalau langsung di dengar Kagami.

Aomine mengelilingi satu persatu kolam. Sedangkan di tempat Kagami…

"Fu…dingin" lelaki bermanik _crimson_ ini meninggalkan Aomine untuk berenang lebih dahulu.

"Hei" sapa seseorang saat Kagami sedang mencipratkan air ke wajahnya–untuk menyadarkan diri mengapa dia cemburu tadi–.

"Um, hei?"

"Aku Kou. Dan kau?"

"Uhm…Kagami."

"Baiklah Kagami, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seluncuran itu?" ajak lelaki bersurai hitam itu kepada Kagami. ia menunjuk seluncuran yang tinggi–banget itu,

Dan dengan sedikit ragu–namun rasa ragu itu hilang mengingat Aomine yang sibuk dengan perempuan bohay dan bahenol–dia mengangguk, menerima ajakan Kou. Meski dia harus jujur, takut dengan ke tinggian.

Beruntung ada evalator untuk menuju puncak water slide ini. Atau Kagami dan Kou akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Jika dibilang seluncuran ini tinggi, ini sangat tinggi. 40 meter sampai sepertinya

"_Yare…_tinggi banget ya?"

"Hm? Kau takut?"

Wajahnya memerah. "Ti-tidak mungkin! I-ini sih tidak menyeramkan sama sekali! Ahahaha!" berbohong demi _pride_, eh?

"Kalian boleh turun berdua kok. Satu di belakang dan satu di depan, tapi harus saling berpelukan" seorang bapak-bapak berpakaian serba oranye tiba-tiba keluar entah dari mana dan main menyelonong memasuki percakapan Kagami dan Kou.

"Eh?!"

"Yak, langsung mulai saja ya! Adik yang rambutnya hitam di belakang, yang merah di depan" jelasnya. Mau tak mau–tapi tetep aja mau–Kou dan Kagami menurut.

"Di peluk ya, jangan di lepas." Bisik bapake itu di telinga Kou, bahkan Kagami dapat mendengarnya. Dalam sepersekian detik wajah Kagami sudah bersemu merah sekarang.

"_Ryoukai_!" balas Kou. Posisi anak dua itu sekarang adalah: Kagami duduk di depan Kou, dan Kou di belakang Kagami. Tak lupa dia juga memeluknya.

"MULAI!" teriak bapake, dan Kagami–bersama Kou–meluncur dari water slide yang tingginya _nauzubilah minjalik _itu.

.

* * *

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" bisa tebak suara siapa itu? Uh-uh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Kagami Taiga.

Kou mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Kagami, semakin kencang, semakin kencang. Dan begitu pula dengan teriakkan Kagami.

**Byurrrrrr~!**

Dalam waktu singkat, Kagami dan Kou sudah tercebur di kolam.

"_Ukh_-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Ka-Kagami?" Kou kebingungan dengan mood Kagami, perasaan baru tadi ketakutan, dan sekarang udah ketawa aja.

"Asik banget! Aku Kira akan semenyeramkan apa! Ahahahahaha! Ayo naik lagi?"

"_Tadi kau kan teriaknya kencang banget gitu…_" batin Kou yang tidak bisa di katakan. Dan sebagai balasan, Kou hanya bisa ikut-ikutan tertawa macam Kagami–

"Kagami?"

–hanya sementara saja sepertinya.

.

* * *

.

_Di waktu yang sama, bagian Aomine…_

"Dimana Kagami? Aku sudah keliling dua kali tapi hasilnya nihil."

Menengok sana-sini, nyelam sana-sini bahkan tanya sana-sini! Wow! Serba sana-sini! Pasti Aomine sibuk sekali untuk hanya mencari Kagami yang sedang cemburu itu.

"Woah, tinggi banget _slide_ nya. Nanti coba ajakkin Kagami deh–_Are_? I-itu bukannya Kagami?" Aomine memperhatikan dua pengunjung di atas itu dari bawah. Meski seharusnya tidak kelihatan, tetapi dengan rambut berwarna mencolok seperti itu, bahkan anak bayi juga bisa melihatnya.

"I-itu benar Kagami ya? Terus laki-laki itu siapa?" terus memperhatikan mereka berdua, bahkan saat meluncur dan tercebur juga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" suara teriakkan ini…tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Kagami.

Dengan cepat, Aomine menuju kolam yang pasti akan menjadi tempat cemplungan mereka.

**Byurrrrrr~!**

"_G-gak salah liat kan? Kalau tadi mereka pelukan?!_" Aomine terperangah tidak percaya.

"_Ukh_-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Ka-Kagami?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Asik banget! Aku Kira akan semenyeramkan apa! Ahahahahaha! Ayo naik lagi?" dada Aomine seperti cibit-cibit melihat Kagami tertawa dengan orang asing.

"Kagami?" panggil Aomine.

Dan, wajah Kagami berubah kembali. Menjadi sailor moon.

.

* * *

.

"Kagami?" panggil Aomine.

"Huh– a-Aomine?!" Kagami terjekut melihat alien berkulit hitam tiba tiba muncul– _ehem_. Kagami terkejut ketika melihat orang yang membuatnya cemburu tadi.

"Kau…kenapa meninggalkanku?" Satu pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Kagami bengong. Meninggalkan katanya?

"Uh, Kagami? Dia siapa?" tanya Kou yang bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Dia tem–" "–dia kekasihku. Jadi mohon jangan mendekatinya lagi atau hidupmu akan hancur mulai hari ini"

"A-apa?!" teriak Kou dan Kagami bersamaan.

Si _raven _menarik tangan si _crimson _"Ayo Kagami"

"_Selamat Aomine Daiki. Kau baru saja membuatku terkejut dua kali. Beruntung aku tidak terkena serangan jantung!_" wajah Kagami sudah merah bak kepiting rebus. Dua kata dari Aomine '_dia kekasihku'_ terus mengiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Merasa menemukan tempat yang sepi dan tidak menjadi tempat tontonan para Fujoshi gila itu, Aomine langsung melancarkan aksinya untuk membegal– _ehem_.

**Hup!**

Hangat.

Apa perasaan hangat yang mengalir di dada Kagami saat ini ya? Rasanya hangat dan penuh dengan perasaan.

"A-aomin–"

"_Baka_! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" pelukannya semakin erat. Bakhan pelukan Kou tidak seperti ini. Pelukan Aomine hangat dan penuh perasaan, sedangkan Kou…hambar. Ya, memangnya mau mengharapkan apa Kagami dari lelaki yang baru di kenalnya 5 menit yang lalu? Dan juga pelukan Kou itu kan bukan di dasari perasaan apapun.

"_Go-gomen_…"

Ia mengendurkan pelukannya. Meski kecil, tapi Aomine dapat mendengarnya. Kagami mendesah kecewa.

"Ya, tapi tolong jangan ulangi lagi…dan, siapa lelaki itu?"

Kagami terdiam. Bingung untuk menjawab. Yaelah tinggal jawab 'temen merosot di perosotan' apa susahnya sih. "B-bukan siapa-siapa kok! Ahahaha!"

"Oh ya? Bukan siapa-siapa? Tetapi kenapa aku melihatnya memelukmu saat meluncur tadi?"

Skak mat.

Yolloh Kagami, itu kan juga bukan pelukan istimewa! Tinggal bilang aja itu karena prosedur untuk merosot! Atau bahasa kerennya meluncur.

"Ah…i-itu…" tapi yang terjadi malah Kagami yang kebingungan.

"Oh, kau yang memintanya ya? Apa segitu **enak **nya di peluk lelaki **asing** yang bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam kau **kenal**?" sewot Aomine. Kata-katanya sungguh menusuk hati Kagami. Benar juga sih, siapa suruh Kagami mau di peluk–meski itu prosedur–. Tapi itu bukan seratus persen salah Kagami dong! Dia begitu juga karena Aomine 'kan?

"B-buk–" "Aah, kalau begitu maaf deh menganggu waktu **bersenang-senang** mu. Kau boleh kembali lagi ke tempatnya, sepertinya juga dia belum pergi" potong Aomine.

"_Eh?_" Kagami merinding mendengar omongan Aomine. Suaranya…dingin sekali. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar, dan berfikir untuk meluruskan masalah ini dulu.

"Aomi–"

Tetapi sebelum Kagami sempat melakukannya, Aomine sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"K-kemana dia? Kayak setan aja udah ngilang?"

"Haah…aku harus menyelesaikan ini" dan Kagami melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari sang gebetan tercint– _ehem_.

.

* * *

.

Tanpa pusing, Kagami langsung menuju tempat dimana Aomine berada. Dan benar, disana. Tepat di tempat semua masalah ini terjadi. Seorang Aomine Daiki sedang menggoda dua orang wanita bahenol tadi.

"_You're Hot ya know? Even your boobs tell me that_" goda Aomine kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"A-ao…" nafas Kagami tercekat. Dadanya sakit sekali. Seperti tidak ada angin yang bisa masuk ke dalam sirkulasi pernafasannya. Dan tanpa sengaja, Aomine dapat melihat Kagami–yang sedang sangat terkejut itu–.

"Aomi–" berharap lelaki itu mau mendengar panggilannya. Namun sayang, Aomine malah memfokuskan dirinya lagi kepada dua wanita itu.

Dia membalikkan badannya, dan segera menjauh. Berharap Aomine mau mengejarnya seperti di _dorama-dorama_. Tapi apa daya? Kalau seorang Aomine yang notabene penggemar _Oppai_ sudah menemukan _Takaramono_ nya? "_Ahahaha, sepertinya aku harus berenang sendiri di sini. Atau aku pulang saja ya? Ah tidak, aku tidak membawa kendaraan. Oh! Aku akan minta di temani dengan Kou saja, semoga dia mau_" batin Kagami sedih. Padahal niatnya ingin meluruskan kecemburuan ini karena Aomine sudah mau berbaik hati untuk memeluknya. Tetapi, masalah malah menjadi lebih besar lagi.

"Huaaa!"

**Hup!**

"Ha-haah…ariga–Kou?"

"Yo! Kagami!"

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kagami dengan bodohnya.

"Hee, begitukah kata pertama saat orang lain telah menolongmu dari kepeleset, hm?" goda Kou.

"Ah iya, _Arigatou_…"

Sungguh, kalau batinnya bisa teriak sekarang di depan umum, pasti akan berteriak seperti ini: "AAAAAAAAAA, AK U MALU!". Letak Kagami 'nyaris jatuh karena kepeleset' juga tidka terlalu jauh dari radar mata Aomine, jadi kemungkinan Aomine akan menertawakannya dari jauh bersama dua wanita bahenol itu.

"Kemana **pacar** mu itu? Kau ditinggal kah?" Wajah Kagami menyuram.

Kou menyibit pipi _chubby _Kagami "Hey! Kolam renang itu buat senang-senang! Bukan buat bersedih-sedih ya!" omelnya.

"Aaaaa! Iya-iya!" Kagami menahan tangan Kou untuk tidak menyibit pipi _taisetsu_ nya ini.

"Ayolah kita mencoba wahana lain?" ajak Kou.

Kagami menoleh kebelakang, berharap Aomine menghalanginya untuk pergi dengan lelaki ini, tetapi yang dia lihat adalah, Aomine yang merangkul dua perempuan itu dengan bahagianya.

"Ayo" jawabnya lirih.

.

* * *

.

"_Sial! Bajingan itu pergi dengan Kagami! Dan lebih sial lagi, kakiku tidak mau digerakkan untuk mendekati Kagami!_" batin Aomine yang sudah termakan cemburu.

Dia memang peduli dengan Kagami. Apapun alasannya–sepertinya–dia tidak bisa marah pada Kagami.

"Hey nona, maaf aku harus pergi lagi. Aku baru ingat ada yang kelupaan"

"Eeeehhh! _Sonna_!" desahan kecewa mengalun kembali dari mulut para lajang itu–yang membuat Kagami cemburu untuk kedua kalinya–.

"_Sumanna_, _Ja_!"

"Daiki-_kun_! Setidaknya biarkanlah kita memiliki nomor mu!" pinta salah satu dari mereka.

"_Gomen_, aku tidak ingat nomorku. _Ja na_!" dan Aomine meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengambil miliknya kembali. Tunggu. Miliknya? Sejak kapan?

.

"_Ne, ne_! _mitte, mitte_! Ada tempat untuk meloncat dari ketinggian lho Kagami! ayo kita coba!" Kou langsung menarik Kagami setelah melihat papan pengumuman yang di lewati mereka.

"Ta-tapi!"

"_Ii kara_! Ayolah kita coba!" dan terpaksa Kagami harus mengikutinya. Meski kali ini dia sudah mencapai batas.

.

"_Ttaku_! Kemana mereka?!" dumel Aomine. Menengok kiri kanan, dan hasilnya nihil.

"Padahal tadi aku lihat mereka lewat sin– ah itu dia! Harus aku kejar!" Aominepun mengejar mereka bagai maling mengejar polisi, eh. Polisi mengejar maling maksudnya.

Sang polisi mengikuti–menguntit Kagami dan Kou. Rencananya, setelah tahu dimana mereka akan berhenti, Aomine akan segera melancarkan aksi dan membawa Kagami ke kandangnya. Rencananya ya. Baru rencana.

"Eh? Beneran nih mau loncat?" tanya Kagami pada Kou. Mereka, ya mereka, Aomine juga, sedang menaiki tangga menuju tempat meloncat.

"Iya lah! Lelaki jantan itu tidak takut dengan ke tinggian lho!" ucapannya sukses membuat Kagami ciut.

"Yosh, sampai. Aku duluan ya!" dan tanpa aba-aba, Kou meloncat kebawah.

"B-baru saja sampai…dia sudah loncat. _Ttaku_…"

Kagami memperhatikan Kou yang melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruhnya untuk ikut turun.

"Er…" ketinggian papan loncat ini sekitar dua meter. Tidak ada apa-apanya dengan _water slide _tadi, namun mengapa kali ini rasanya sangat menakutkan?

"Oiii! Kagami! cepat loncat!" teriak Kou dari bawah. Sedangkan Aomine terus melihat Kagami yang ragu.

Glek.

Kagami sudah berada di ujung papan sekarang. Antara mau loncat dan tidak. Ragu.

"_Ah, _yappari_ aku ga usah loncat aja deh!_"

"Kagami?"

"Huaaa–HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAGAMIIIIII!"

**Byurrr~~!**

Dan dia jatuh dengan indahnya.

.

* * *

.

_Kok gelap ya? Apa mati lampu? Ah tidak mungkin, aku kan sedang berada di kolam renang bersama Aomine. Eh, Kou. Aomine kan sedang marah denganku. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir yang berhak marah itukan aku!_

"Mi! Gami! Kagami!"

_Siapa itu yang berteriak? Berisik sekali?_

"Kagami! bangun lah!"

**Tess…Tess**

_Loh kok, basah? Eh? Dia menangis! Tunggu-tunggu. Itu bukannya Aomine? Mengapa dia menangis? Dan, mengapa dia sekarang bisa ada di sini?_

"Kagami…"

_Suaranya makin lirih. Aku ingin bangun, tapi kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Nafasku juga tidak enak._

.

"_Ukh!_" Kagami memuntahkan air kaporit dari mulutnya.

"Kagami!" secepat kilat, Aomine memeluk Kagami.

"_Buji de yokatta…_"

"A-aomi…AOMINEEEE!" dan Kagami membalas pelukan Aomine.

"_Hiks…hiks_, Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" teriak Kagami.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf! Ini salahku! Maafkan aku Kagami…"

"_Hiks…Hiks…_Iya…" mereka berdua terus memberi tontonan geratis bagi para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi yang kelaparan itu. Sampai-sampai kelupaan tentang Kou yang mulai menjauh dan tersenyum.

"_Yokattan da, Kagami. lelaki itu benar-benar menyayangimu ya!_" batinya yang mulai menghilang di telan kolam renang.

Mereka mencari tempat sepi–lagi–untuk menghindar dari tatapan mata kelaparan para Fujoshi.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan mengapa kau berselingkuh dengannya?"

"A-aku tidak berselingkuh! Kau yang berselingkuh!" okay. Obrolan mereka saat ini bagai suami yang menuduh istri, lalu si istri tidak mau kalah, dan menuduh si suami. Ujung-ujungnya ada yang nangis, dan mereka cerai. Semoga saja endingnya tidak seperti itu.

"Aku yang berselingkuh? Dari mana kau mendapatkan asumsi macam itu?!"

"Aku melihatmu bercanda berdua dengan wanita-wanita bahenol itu! Kau bilang akan menunggu diluar, tapi kau malah asik sendiri dengan mereka!" teriak Kagami. Air matanya mulai mnegumpul di pelupuk.

"A-aku tidak–" "Bahkan saat aku ingin mencarimu untuk menjelaskan hal ini, kau malah mengoda mereka!"

**Tess..Tess**

"A-a" "Aku nyaris saja kepeleset. Beruntung ada Kou di sana yang menyelamatkanku."

Kagami mengelap air mata yang mengalir itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan menangis Kagami…_Gomenna,_ aku terlalu bodoh. Tapi sungguh! Aku menunggumu! Tapi karena kau terlalu lama, para perempuan err…_sexy_ itu mendatangiku dan tidak membiarkanku lepas."

**Hup!**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, seorang Aomine Daiki memeluk lelaki alis bercabang–Kagami Taiga.

"_Gomenna…_"

"Un…" jawab Kagami di dalam dekapan Aomine.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Aomine mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita–hmph!"

"I-itu jimat untuk membuatmu tidak bodoh lagi" jelas Kagami yang memerah semerah rambutnya.

Yap. Barusan Kagami mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mencium Aomine di bibir. Dan dia mendapatkannya.

"M-mau melihat-lihat wahana lainnya?" ajak Aomine yang juga ikut-ikutan merona.

"H-hu'um!"

Aomine menarik Kagami. menggandeng tangannya, tanpa ada niatan melepasnya.

Pertama mereka memasuki kolam arus, kemudian terseretlah mereka dari kolam arus menuju kolam samudra yang tingginya _nauzubileh_, beruntung sih Kagami menemukan ban yang sendirian. Lalu setelah tersesat di kolam samudra, mereka sampai ke Sandy pool yang aman. Keluar dari kolam, Aomine menarik Kagami menuju daerah _water slide._ Dimulai dari _water slide _biasa, cepat, bahkan ter extreme! Tapi mereka melewatkan yang tinggi-tinggi, mengingat Kagami yang pingsan gara-gara loncat dari papan tinggi itu. Kemudian mencoba wahana-wahana anak-anak, lalu berpindah ke daerah kering untuk mencoba _bungee jumping._ Aomine sampai harus ngemis-ngemis pada Kagami untuk memintanya ikut. Dan mau tak mau–tapi selalu tetep aja mau–Kagami ikut, meski sehabis itu langsung menuju toilet. Dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka mainkan. Hingga kulit Aomine dan Kagami keriput saat sore hari, dan mereka berdua menyudahi acara berenang asiknya.

"Aaah…kenyangnya~" ucap Kagami sambil memukul-mukul perut buncitnya.

"Aku juga kenyang~" Aomine mengelus-elus perutnya–seperti orang hamil, namun sayangnya yang bakal hamil kayaknya Kagami. eh?–.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bilas dul–_Hatchi_!" dengan cepat–takut kelihatan ingusnya– Kagami mengelap hidungnya dengan punggng tangannya.

"_Ttaku…_kau kedinginan?"

Kagami hanya menunduk malu.

**Pluk.**

"Ini, pakai saja. Aku selalu membawanya–untung" Aomine baru saja meminjamkan jaket kesayangannya pada orang lain! Catat itu! Pada orang lain!

"Ung, _Arigatou…_" dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang bilas.

"_Wangi kayu manis bercampur dengan bau Aomine…bau yang sangat memabukan_" batin Kagami yang terus-menerus menyiumi jaket Aomine.

.

* * *

.

"_Hatchi_!"

Sekarang Aomine–dan juga Kagami tentunya–sedang menuju apartemen Kagami dahulu untuk mengantarnya.

Lelaki berkulit _dim _itu mengecek jam tangannya, masih jam enam, masih sempat. Pikirnya. Wah, jadi mereka berenang sekitar lima jam? Lama juga ya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, motor harley davidson Aomine berhenti.

"Aomine? Apa kita sudah sampai–_Hatchi_!"

"Apakah sedingin itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ung, enggak kok"

"_Usotsuki_" sambil berjalan–entah menuju kemana si Aomine ini, atau Kagami yang tidak memperhatikan sekitar–Aomine menggandeng tangan Kagami. persis seperti orang yang berpacaran.

"Uh Kagami? Apa aku boleh meminta bantuan?"

"_Ii kedo,_ apa?"

"Bisa belikan dua tiket di sana? Ini uangnya. Kalau sudah tunggu di sana ya!" Aomine memberikan selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen, tajir juga ya Aomine. Dia pun segera bergegas menuju arah sebaliknya.

"_Hai, hai_" Kagami juga melakukan tugasnya.

"Tolong dua tiket" Kagami memberikan selembaran itu ke dalam loket.

"_Hai._ Ini. Tunggu sebentar untuk kembaliannya"

"Iya."

"Ini dia anak muda" bapak-bapak itu memberikan kembalian.

"Terima kasih" Kagami segera membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau posisi kalian sudah di puncak, dan kalian berciuman. Cinta kalian akan menjadi abadi" ucap bapak itu secara tiba-tiba.

Posisi puncak? Berciuman? Cinta abadi? Apa maksudnya? "Eh? Maksudny–Lho?" Kagami baru saja ingin bertanya, namun bapak-bapak itu sudah di ganti dengan seorang perempuan muda.

Sedikit ragu, tapi Kagami ingin tahu "_Ano…_apa ada seorang bapak-bapak lanjut usia bekerja disini?" tanyanya.

"_Nai desu yo_. Yang bekerja di sini hari ini hanya saya di bagian loket. Dan setau saya tidak pernah ada bapak-bapak lanjut usia" jelasnya. Okay. Ini _kinda scary._

"Aah, _sou_…_arigatou_" Kagami segera ketempat yang di maksud Aomine. "_Aneh…_"

Jujur, berjalan sambil berfikir itu tidak enak–bagi Kagami.

"Ah Kagami! dapat tiketnya?" panggil Aomine setelah melihat siluet Kagami.

"Iya–_hatchi_!" jawabnya di sambung bersin.

"Ahahaha, ayolah kita naik" ajaknya.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak sadar kalau aku baru saja membeli tiket _Ferris Wheel_. _Oh god,_ sudah berapa tahun aku tidak menaiki ini?!"

Setelah memberi tiket kepada pekerja, mereka berdua memasuki salah satu gerbong.

**Grekk…Grekk. **Suara roda besar ini yang bergerak.

"Waahh, bahkan dari sini seluruh kota dapat dilihat! _Sugoi na_! _ne_? Aomine?" Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terlalu fokus memperrhatikan Kagami.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka lho, kau akan membawaku kesini-_hatchi_!" bersinya lagi.

"Ahahaha. Hm? Aku ingin kesini denganmu"

"A-ah _sou ka…_tapi karena keasikan berenang kita sampai lupa tujuan utama kita adalah _amusement park_. Hahaha" ah iya, Aomine kan bilang hanya berenang sebentar. Namun, berenang juga tidak kalah asiknya kok.

Sunyi.

Untuk beberapa waktu, didalam sini sempat sepi. Aomine yang terus memperhatikan Kagami, dan Kagami yang mulai risau–sebenarnya sudah risau–diperhatikan lalu melihat kota lewat kaca.

"Wooaah, langit sudah mulai gelap ya?" tidak ada jawaban lagi. Kagami seperti orang bodoh yang bicara sendiri.

"_Na, _Kagami" akhirnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar cemburu saat aku bersama wanita itu?" tanya Aomine dengan wajah datar.

"E-eh?"

"Jawablah"

"Ah, i-itu…" dari wajah sampai telinga Kagami, sudah menjadi merah semua. Apa itu efek kedinginan ya?

"Tidak ya?_ Zannen na…_tau gitu aku–" "T-tentu aku cemburu!" teriak Kagami.

Ah. Kau sudah masuk perangkap Kagami.

"Cemburu padaku? Mengapa?" dan Kagami baru merasa di bodohi sekarang.

"K-karena aku…"

"Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku?" ucapan Aomine barusan cukup menusuk hati Kagami ya?

"_T-tashikani…_itu benar. Tapi aku…" tanpa mereka sadar, mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak.

"_Wah sudah di puncak…_" batin Kagami. lalu kata-kata bapak tadi meluncur masuk ke pikirannya.

"Tapi kau?" mereka sudah berada di puncak.

"_Suki da_…"

Aomine terkejut. Bukan hanya karena pengakuan Kagami yang blak-blak kan itu, sungguh Aomine tidak menyangka Kagami akan mengatakanya sekarang dan seperti itu–walau dia sangat senang mengetahui perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan–, itu juga karena secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan, Kagami baru saja mencium nya! Mencium bibirnya! Aomine pun membalas ciuman itu. Namun sebelum ciuman penuh perasaan itu menjadi panas, Kagami segera melepasnya.

"A-apa itu benar?" tanya Aomine.

"Hu'um…" jawab Kagami malu-malu. Wow, wajahnya bak kepiting rebus yang di rebus lagi.

"_Boku mo, omae no koto ga suki. Yokatta nda_…" Aomine memeluk–menerjang–Kagami. dan dengan senang hati, Kagami membalas pelukannya.

Serius deh, Aomine masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Baru sekitar dua minggu mereka saling kenal, namun mereka berdua sudah saling suka. Apakah ini sebuah kemajuan?

"Simpan ini. Ini tanda kalau kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, okay?" kata Aomine. Ah, mendengar kata sepasang kekasih membuat Kagami menunduk malu–beruntung dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mencium Aomine tadi, dan beruntung sepertinya tepat di puncaknya–.

"Cincin?"

"Aku beri rantai supaya lebih keren" Aomine menunjukan miliknya yang juga mengantung di lehernya.

"_Arigatou na, _Aomine"

"_Iie, arigatou, _Kagami" dan perjalanan hari itu berakhir dengan kecupan manis di dahi Kagami.

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantark–_hatchi_!"

"Ahaha, _doomo._ Cepatlah masuk, nanti nambah parah lagi" ujar aomine–yang nampaknya lebih pedulian sekarang, mungkin karena dia telah melepas jabatan jonesnya–.

"Tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"_Iie, _aku harus segera pulang. Kau tau lah, Satsuki…" Kagami tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya!" Kagami membisikkan sesuatu, dan Aomine mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok! _Chuu~_" meninggalkan Kagami yang baru saja di cium, Aomine meng-gas motornya dengan cepat.

"AO-MI-NEEEEEE!"

.

* * *

.

_Di bagian bumi lainnya_…

"Apa?! Akashi-_kun_ ada tugas mendadak?!" teriak Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, jangan teriak-teriak di rumah…"

"_De-demo…_Akashi-_kun_ sudah berjanji tidak menerima tugas apapun sampai aku melahirkan?!" teriak Kuroko tanpa menuruni nada suaranya. Ingin Akashi membalas teriakkanya–karena ya, Akashi bukan orang yang suka di teriaki–namum dia memakluminya karena istrinya sedang dalam fase kehamilan.

"Maaf Tetsuya, tapi ini penting" Akashi mendudukan dirinya di sofa, dan diikuti sang istri.

"lebih penting aku atau pekerjaanmu?" Okay. Kuroko dramatis sekali sekarang. Dengan mengambil nafas panjang, Akashi mengambil jalan tengah yang semoga saja–

"Jika aku tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan membiayai hidup kita dan anak kita?"

–membuat Kuroko sukses terdiam.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-_kun_…"

Akashi memeluk sang istri dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Um…tak apa"

"Jadi perjalanan itu akan di mulai kapan dan sampai kapan?"

Akashi mengehela nafas "seminggu lagi, dan sekitar se bulan"

"Sebulan?! Lama sekali! Aku tidak kuat jika tidak bertemu denganmu selama sebulan!" ya benar. Kuroko sudah seperti artis-artis _dorama_.

"Aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu! Pun jika tugas ini bisa ku selesaikan lebih cepat, pasti akan ku lakukan! Kau pikir aku bisa tidak bertemu denganmu sebulan, hah?" teriak Akashi. "Ah maaf, aku berteriak."

"Cepat selesaikan tugas itu, dan segera pulang kerumah dengan selamat ya? Aku dan anakmu akan selalu menunggu…" ucap Kuroko dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang sudah menetes.

"_Nakkuna…_aku pasti pulang, tunggu aku ya."

Dan chapter ini di tutup dengan ciuman penuh rasa akan kasih sayang dan rasa rindu yang mendalam antara suami-istri Akashi dan Kuroko.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**A/n:**

Hai hai hai~~~ apa kalian nungguin fic ini updatee?!/ENGGAK!/

Tenang aja nih update:3

panjang kah? apa fluffy nya kerasa kah?

aku sengaja buat di sini Aomine sama Kagaminya berantem dulu wakakkakak baru pacaran :v wak. Eh iya, mereka akhirnya pacaran wkwkwkwk :v

OH IYA!

aku juga baru ngejer deadline *yellah bahasa gueee* selesai kemaren. nah niatnya publish jam 11.30 biar ke update jam 00.00 pas dengan...

**AOKAGA / KAGAMINE DAY! 2015! **Well sebenernya KagaMine day sih :v

semoga fic ini memuaskan ya :v dan oh, mungkin nanti siang atau pagi aku bakal post side story dari cerita ini tentang kagami sih :v *aku ketik ulang-yang awalnya udah selesai-ga puas soalnya haha :V sedikit pula word nya 1,3k doang :v #spoiler*

Semoga kalian ga Kecewa dengan Chap ini ya! dan, Balasan review-yang terus makin sedikit-dari chap 4!:

**Shizukanaharuka**-_san_ : Mereka kan emang maniss w/ *yes ada yang nge kapal (?) AoKaga yes yes yeasss! #bahagia# Doomo.. aku buat fic ini karena pengen sih hoho :v

**Kagami Tania**_-san _: Iya nih, mereka dapet lagi :v lagi :v ini aku udah lanjut~ dan udah semangat TvT/ Makasih mau _stay tuned _di sini~

**TezuSezu**-_san _: Wah, kayaknya reviewer baru nih *ceritanya apal sama semua reviewer #ceiyleh* gak nyangka? lah aku kira alurnya ketebak banget :v. iya mereka memang di takdirkan bersama :v berterima kasih lah kepada Tadoshiki Fujimaki senseh :v. semoga dia menjadi fudanshi dan membuat aokaga jadi pair- #penontonNista :v Iya nih keep writing :v wahhh ide bagus #devilsmirk :3

Dah segitu :v :3 tapi aku seneng banget masih ada yang mau review... aku kira ilang semua :"

dah ya, aku ga banyak bacot lagi hoho :v aku post cerita ini Jam 23.30 yo!

Ps. aku juga punya wattpad (buat ngepost cerita murni weheheh) bisa di liat di sini #promosi: .com (/) user (/) KyuuChin

Sonja,

**Kirigaya Kyuu**

oh iya :v sekali lagi:

**HAPPY AOKAGA / KAGAMINE DAY! HOPE THEIR IDOTISTIC WILL BE EVERLASTING!**

**10 - 5 - 2015 (KagaMine Day Actually)**

**Luv you guys ! :***


	6. ASAP

Tujuh hari telah berlalu. Dan hari ini, Akashi Seijuuro berangkat ke Maldives untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sangat 'penting' baginya.

"Akashi-_kun_…Hati-hati ya…" Kuroko berdiri menatap suaminya yang tengah berjalan masuk kedalam mobil Range Rover.

Sang suami menoleh, mengibaskan tangannya–menyuruh sang istri mendekat– "Tentu saja. Jika aku sudah sampai, nantiku kabari" satu kecupan di dahi dan di bibir Kuroko dari Akashi.

Senyum kecil di lukiskan untuk suami hingga mobil hitam itu melesat menuju bandara.

_**Beep.. beep**_

"Hm?" Kuroko mengambil _smartphone_-nya dari saku "Akashi-_kun_?"

* * *

_From: Seijuuro-kun_

_To: Tetsuya_

_Subject: -none-_

_Kau tidak akan sendirian di rumah itu, Tetsuya. Akan ada dua orang yang datang besok, tunggu saja, okay?_

_Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Dahinya mengkerut. "Dua orang?"

"Oh…" senyum kecil kembali terlukis.

* * *

.

.

**Wedding Mistake**

_A __**Kirigaya Kyuu **__Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © __**Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Mpreg**__!? _

_**AoKaga**__ slight __**AkaKuro**_

.

.

* * *

"Eng? Sudah pagi kah…"

Kagami Taiga, terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

_**Hatchi!**_

Ah, sisa demam dari kemarin masih berdampak di badannya ternyata. Dan, oh. Kagami tidak tidur sendiri.

"Eng? _Ohayou…_ Kagami"

Satu.

Dua.

Ti–

Kagami mengambil bantal tak bersalah dan melemparkannya kepada lelaki _dim _yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. "HYAAAAAA! KE-KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!?"

–ga.

"_Ittai! Mou!_ Kalau ada ucapan selamat pagi, minimal di jawab kek!" keluh Aomine yang–masih–menghindari lemparan bantal ber-liur.

"Ehm… uh… _suman_" Wajah hingga telinga Kagami memerah "_O-ohayou… _Ao-Aomine…"

"Hm? Ck… _shikatanai na… omae_…" tangan corethitamcoret itu mengacak-acak rambut Kagami–yang sudah berantakan dari bangun tidur. Aksi tersebut malah membuat sang empu tambah memerah.

"_Dou_? Demammu sudah turun kah? Ada keluhan?"

Ah iya. Ini sudah kali ke dua seorang Kagami Tiger–_uhuk_, Kagami Taiga terserang demam, batuk, serta pilek. Kali pertama, saat mereka pulang dari _ferris wheel_. Dan Aomine ikut-ikutan demam saat pagi. Kali kedua, yah kali ini. Karena keasikan bermain basket, hujan pun di terobos untuk terus bermain. Ujung-ujungnya? Kagami seorang yang masih demam.

Pipi Kagami memerah–lagi. Dia ingat, tadi malam Aomine memeluknya protektif. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuknya. Dirinya. Dirinya seorang. Dirinya–Kagami Taiga. "U-ung… sudah mendingan. Maaf merepotkanmu, Aomine…"

'_K-kawaii…_' batin Aomine, nyaris mengeluarkan cairan pekat dari hidungnya.

"Uhm… jadi, mau makan pagi?" tawar Kagami sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Yang di tawari mengangguk kencang "Hu'um! Aku lapar!"

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai _baby blue _terduduk dalam sepi.

"Hm…kapan 'dua orang' itu akan datang ya?" tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus lembut perut. Tatapan matanya juga ikut melembut saat mengingat kata-kata penyemangat suaminya. '_Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Dan tidak akan pernah ku lakukan. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Hanya kau' _senyumnya mengembang.

"Anakku… cepatlah lahir dan tumbuh menjadi anak baik ya…"

.

.

.

"_Gochisousama deshita…_"

"Masakanmu memang paling enak Kagami!" puji Aomine sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Kagami, _blushing_.

"E-eh? _Sou na no_? Bi-biasa aja sih menurutku… hahaha"

"Hee? Yakin?"

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Kagami yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Y-yakin!" seru Kagami tanpa menoleh.

_**Hup**_

Tangan kekar _dim _merengkuh pinggang Kagami. "Bagiku, rasanya sungguh _special_…" Aomine membisikan kalimat _gombal _tepat di telinga Kagami. Kagami, iya, Kagami. Kagami yang kembali _blushing. _

"G-gombal!"

_**Bruk!**_

Dorongan kuat dari pihak _uke _membuat sang _seme _terjerembab. Menyebabkan bokongnya mencium lantai dingin.

"Hihihi, Kagami jangan-jangan kau sudah jadi _tsundere _hm?" goda Aomine yang masih terduduk manis (?) di lantai dapur.

"_Na-nani?!_"

"Pfft– Hahahaha–"

_**Drrttt… Drrttt**_

"–Heh?" Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Diambilah _smartphone _yang terus bergetar di saku celananya.

"Ng?" Kagami yang merasa ingin tahu, jadi ikut duduk di samping _kekasih _nya.

'_Akashi? Tumben dia mengirimiku pesan_–_dan wow, ada apa dengan ASAP?!''_

* * *

_From: Akashi Seijuuro_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_Subject: ASAP_

_Kau, dan Kagami. tinggal dirumahku selama seminggu untuk menjaga Tetsuya. Dia sendirian di sana. Lakukan apapun yang dia mau, tanpa protes._

_Jangan coba-coba mendekati istriku dalam artian, kau tau lah. Dan jangan lakukan 'itu' saat tinggal di rumahku. Aku tahu kalian sudah berpacaran._

_Jadi, kalian berdua: Harus. Menjaga. Tetsuya. Selama. Seminggu. Ini. Menggantikan. Aku. Yang. Sedang. Sibuk._

* * *

"Eh?"

Puluhan tanda tanya imajiner berkumpul di kepala Aomine dan Kagami.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Akashi _tte_, Akashi yang _itu '_kan?" tanya Kagami.

"_Saa…_ dan, ya. Akashi yang _itu_."

'_Akashi sudah tahu kalau kita berpacaran? Gosh, hebat sekali dia' _pikir Kagami. "Ung, jadi… kita harus ke rumahnya untuk menjaga Kuroko?"

"Ya–sangat terpaksa. Kalau Akashi sudah memasang subjek 'ASAP' itu berarti semua pesannya harus dilakukan. _Gaaahhh_… kenapa pula tidak boleh melakukan 'itu'?! Niatnya hari ini aku mau melakukan 'itu' bersama Kagami padahal–"

_**Plak!**_

"Aduh! Kenapa sih kau hari ini tempramen banget?! Lagi PMS ya–"

_**Plak! Plak!**_

"_Itte yo baka!" _si pemuda _dim _menatap _crimson _kesal.

"Itukan salah mu sendiri–hmph!"

Aomine menarik leher Kagami mendekat dengannya–jatuh bersama (lagi) di lantai dingin–, ciuman tak tertahankan pun terjadi. Awalnya hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil, namun berubah menjadi _french kiss _lama kelamaan. Seminggu berpacaran dengan Aomine, Kagami mempelajari satu hal dari tingkah lakunya. Aomine itu: _hentai_, a.k.a penuh nafsu–jika melihatnya. Kagami tidak membenci tingkahnya yang satu itu–tidak. hanya saja, terkadang Aomine tidak tahu tempat dan waktu saat menciumnya, atau hal-hal sejenis–_minus 'itu_–. Kagami masih mau perawan–_uhuk_, perjaka. Jadi mereka berdua belum melakukan 'itu' sama sekali.

"Nggh…"

Lenguhan dari pihak _uke _terdengar. Ia butuh oksigen, sekarang. Namun, si _seme _belum mau (baca: tidak rela) melepas ciuman panas tersebut. Padahal saliva–entah punya siapa–sudah mengalir di sudut bibir mereka berdua. Mau tak mau, Kagami harus meluncurkan pukulannya kembali.

_**Plak!**_

"Ngeh, _itte yo! Mou… Bakagami_!" seru Aomine setelah melepas ciuman mereka–secara terpaksa.

"Ha-habisnya kau tidak mau melepas ciuman tadi! Aku kan bisa mati kehabisan oksigen–"

_Chu~_

Satu kecupan di pipi diterima Kagami.

"Cepat siapkan barang-barangmu. Kita akan berangkat ke rumah Akashi." Aomine bangkit dari jatuhnya, mengacak-acak surai merah Kagami dan pergi masuk kedalam kamar mereka–ikut menyiapkan barang-barang–.

Kagami harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini semua. Padahal baru seminggu mereka menjalin kasih, tapi tingkah Aomine dan Kagami sudah seperti sepuluh tahun pacaran. Aomine itu kadang romantis, kadang ngeselin. Kalau keduanya digabung–seperti saat ini–dapat membuat Kagami sakit jantung lama-lama. Hembusan nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan pikiran liar Kagami–serta rona di pipinya.

"Iya, iya"

.

.

.

"Aku yang menyetir atau…?" tanya Kagami.

Mereka setuju untuk menggunakan mobil Kagami–McLaren-nya yang ternyata masih mulus setelah di pakai Alex minggu kemarin–dari pada motor Harley Aomine. Alasannya? Karena perjalanan jauh menuju rumah Akashi. Jadi lebih baik menggunakan mobil dari pada motor. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: siapa yang mau menyetir? Aomine itu _seme_, harusnya dia yang menyetir. Tapi mobilnya punya Kagami. Yang patut menyetir itu Aomine atau Kagami?

"Hem… bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dari _one on one_–"

"Kau saja deh" sela Kagami sambil melempar kunci mobilnya pada Aomine. Si _dim _hanya bisa terkekeh. Karena dia tahu, sebanyak apapun mereka melakukan _one on one_, yang menang pasti dirinya.

Sesampainya di parkiran, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati ya. I-ini mobil kesayanganku…"

Kagami agak ragu sebenarnya meminjamkan mobilnya ke siapapun–bahkan Alex juga di ragukan kebisaannya–. Kagami bahkan belum pernah melihat Aomine menyetir.

"Kau… punya SIM 'kan?"

Aomine mendelik. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyetir?" suaranya seperti tersinggung. _Okay, _Kagami mengaku, kalimat tadi seperti sangat–amat–tidak percaya kepada kekasihnya.

"Nggg… bukan begitu maksudku! Hanya saja…" Aomine menunggu Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya "…Ck! Sudah sana jalankan mobil ini!" ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Oh. Demi apapun. Wajah Kagami yang sedang kesal itu sungguh menggairahkan (?) di mata Aomine.

"Hihi, _ryoukai_!"

Kunci di masukan kedalam lubangnya–tolong jangan berfikir lubang yang lain–. Tangan corethitamcoret memutar pelan si kunci–men_starter _mobil merah nan ketjeh ini. Kakinya menginjak kopling sambil mengganti gigi–tolong jangan berfikir gigi yang lain–. Ia melepas pinjakannya perlahan pada kopling, dan mulai menginjak gas–perlahan.

Wajah Kagami tegang. Rasanya seperti naik _roler coaster _saja. Dia hanya bisa memanjatkan do'a kepada Yang maha kuasa–semoga dirinya masih hidup sesampainya di rumah Akashi.

"_Yosh! _Mari berangkat!"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

Perbandingan yang beda bukan? Aomine tampak menikmati ajang menyetirnya, sedangkan Kagami heboh sendiri di dalam mobil.

"Rumah Akashi, _here we go_!" seru Aomine–lagi.

Dan, yak. Rintangan sebenarnya baru akan dimulai saat memasuki rumah laknat itu.

.

.

.

_Sementara di tempat Kuroko,_

Dia menerima _E-mail _kedua dari sang suami. Berisi tentang: Akashi tengah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Maldives. Kuroko tersenyum lagi. Di _scroll down _E-_mail_nya hingga mendapatkan sebuah 'Ps'.

* * *

_From: Seijuuro-kun_

_To: Tetsuya_

_Subject: Dalam perjalanan_

_Hei, um, aku sedang di dalam pesawat sekarang. Menuju Maldives. Kalau sempat akan ku belikan oleh-oleh. Kau mau apa?_

_Jangan tidur terlalu malam 'okey? Makan yang teratur. Kau bisa menyuruh para butler atau maid 'kan? Dan, kaupun juga bisa menyuruh 'mereka' nanti._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Ps: kau boleh memerintah 'mereka' sesukamu. Pastikan 'mereka' tidak menolak. Kau bisa mengadukannya padaku jika itu terjadi._

* * *

Senyum licik–pertama dalam seumur hidup–Kuroko mengembang.

"_Dou sureba ii desu ka?_"

.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/n:**

*muncul dari balik badan corettitancoret-nya mukkun* "Ha-halo..."

oke... aku tau :'v UDAH GAK APDET LEBIH DARI SEBULAN HAHHAHAHA *slaped*

:'v

ada yang nunggu? gak ya? haha :'v

mana ini chapter pendek (sengaja, author lagi puasa jadi lemes ide :'v)

tapi insyaallah chap depan 2k :'v semoga ga ngecewain yah chap ini dan chap selanjut dan selanjutnya ;'v

**review **selalu di tunggu dan di terima hangat :3

makasih banget buat yang ngedukung kyuu untuk ngelanjutin ini :'3 kyuu terharu :'v

aku ga tau mau ngomong apa :'v soalnya kemaren wb ngetik ini gak ada mood :'v

Nyanko apdetnya besok yah :'v atau lusa :'v *slapped* aku buntu di sana :v ada yang punya ide kah?:'v *slaped again*

okeh lah. bai :'v

_salam, _

_KiKyuu_

**_Thanks for the last chapter: Kurosaki Seika (_**_laff u dear**) Allennad (**thanks for the review**) Gabriell Michaelis (**ini lanjut(?) kok :'v**)**_


	7. Bye Bye Tokyo

"HAH?! DI KYOTO!?"

"_Itte na_… gak usah pake teriak di telingaku bisa?" pinta si pemuda _dim _sambil mengusap telinganya—korban teriakkan sekencang to'a.

"_S-suman_, _teiuka_… rumahnya di Kyoto?"

Si pemuda _dim _menoleh kesamping, lalu kembali menatap lurus hamparan jalan beraspal di depannya. "Iya. Kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja sama Tetsu—Kuroko." Ia merasakan hawa membunuh dari samping saat mengatakan 'Tetsu'.

"Apa masih jauh? Aku tidak pernah pergi ke Kyoto dengan mobil sebelumnya. Kau yang akan menyetir sampai sana?"

_Navy blue _mengangguk kecil. "Jauh–banget. Kita baru saja keluar tol Tokyo. Dan yap, aku yang akan menyetir sampai sana." Ia menoleh ke samping–lagi. "Tenang saja, mobilmu aman denganku. Aku juga bisa menyetir."

Pemuda yang sedari tadi banyak tanya menggeleng kencang. "Bu-bukan itu maksudku! Hanya saja… Kyoto tuh jauh, dan kau yang akan menyetir sendiri dari sini, apa kau—"

"Heeee… kau khawatir?" goda si _navy blue _sambil menyengir–melirik tanpa menoleh kesamping.

"_Chi-chigau yo_! Hanya saja—ah masa bodo!" manik _crimson _terpejam, pipi–agak–tembam mengembung. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, kepala merahnya memilih untuk menoleh ke arah jendela.

Tangan corethitamcoret mengacak-acak si rambut merah bata. "Terima kasih sudah mau khawatir, Bakagami. Tapi tenang saja! Aku biasa menyetir jarak jauh kok!"

Rona merah memunculkan wujudnya di kedua pipi tembam itu.

"Siapa coba yang khawatir…"

* * *

.

.

**Wedding Mistake**

_A __**Kirigaya Kyuu **__Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © __**Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

_**Mpreg?!, Typo, OOC-**__ness (for save)_

_**AoKaga **__slight __**AkaKuro**_

_**Ps: **__ada yang tahu Kuroko hamil berapa bulan? Saia lupa :v *slaped* kayaknya sama ini jalan 4 minggu yah?_

.

.

* * *

Dari Tokyo ke Kyoto mengendarai mobil McLaren. Apa mereka gila? Kenapa tidak menggunakan _shinkansen_ saja sih?

Umm… kalian mau tahu sejauh apa Tokyo-Kyoto?

Ambil peta jepang ber skala 1:2.000.000 lalu taruh jari kelingking kananmu di kota Tokyo, dan ibu jarimu di kota Kyoto. Ya, maksudku—satu jengkal. Dekat? Sangat. Di peta. Aslinya? Beh, jauh. Berapa kilo meter lebih tepatnya? _Just google it_—tanyakan saja pada mbah gugel. Berapa lama? Entahlah. Kalau menggunakan mobil biasa mungkin dua hari atau lebih, saa. Namun, Aomine dan Kagami kan menggunakan mobil ketjeh nan _emejing. _Mungkin besok pagi sampai? Jika tak ada halangan–mungkin. Hn, dari pada kita mengomentari berapa jarak Tokyo-Kyoto, mending kita lihat kejadian-kejadian apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam mobil McLaren P1 berwarna merah ini.

"Ahomine, aku nyalain radio ya"

_Pik_.

Lagu _melow_ berjudul _patty rock panther _mengalun indah mengisi kekosongan dalam mobil. Kagami cukup menikmati lagu _melow_ ini. Sayangnya tidak untuk pemuda lainnya.

_Pik._

Tangan hitamcorethitam memencet salah satu tombol–dari ribuan (?) tombol lainnya–dan lagu _rock ending_ dari anime 'Menma ketemu!' berjudul _kimie gah kue tak mono _menggantikan si lagu _melow_. Dan yap, kali ini Aomine yang menikmati lagu.

Urat-urat berkedut di kening Kagami.

_Pik._

Kali ini lagu _melow _lagi. _Opening _dari anime 'Norak go my' berjudul _gaya lo maji ah wase_. Kepala merah menangguk-angguk seirama dengan lagu.

Si kulit coretdekildangelapcoret menoleh, mendelik kesal.

_Pik._

Lagu _rock _berjudul '_Hirarki Hirarki_' dari Hatchumei Mikkoeh melantun.

Manik _crimson _dan _navy blue _berkilat. Uh-oh, mereka akan masuk Zone di dalam mobil.

"_**Aho**_…"

"_**Baka**_…"

Suara-suara ghaib (?) ikut mengisi atmosfir mobil. Tangan kanan Kagami dan tangan kiri Aomine mengepal. Manik mereka bertubrukan, urat dahi mereka berkedut.

"_SHINE!"_

_Pik._

Radio di matikan. Ah ya, seruan Aomine dan Kagami tadi dibaca 'Shi ne' bukan 'Syain'. Kesunyian melanda mobil. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk **tidak** menyalakan radio lagi.

"Aaah bosan… masih jauh kah Aomine?" surai merah—Kagami Taiga, merebahkan badan _sexy_-nya di kursi mobil yang telah di tidurkan, menatap langit-langit diatasnya.

"Ngg? Masih jauh lah. _Baka ka teme wa?_"

Sayangnya Kagami terlalu bosan untuk membalas ajang hina-hinaan bersama kekasih tercinta (?).

.

.

.

_**Kyoto, Akashi Mansion.**_

"Hm… apa mereka belum sampai?"

Lelaki bersurai biru muda menatapi jam _antique _di ruang tamu. Jarum panjang menunjukan angka 12.

"Apa aku harus mengabari Akashi-_kun _kalau mereka tidak datang kesini?"

Kaki mungil seputih susu sedari tadi sibuk bergerak, mencoba menghilangkan banyak pikiran di kepala–mungkin.

"Tapi yah… dari Tokyo ke Kyoto kan jauh… mana mungkin mereka langsung sampai…"

Satu pikiran jernih melintas di pikirannya. Apa mungkin efek orang hamil jadi gampang banyak pikiran ya?

Kaki mungil berhenti bergerak. Berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan ajang mondar-mandirnya. Namun kali ini, kaki itu bertujuan pergi ke dapur.

"Sepertinya aku harus minum…"

Lorong menuju dapur sangat sepi. Tidak ada _maid _ataupun _butler _yang menunjukan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin mereka semua di liburkan Akashi?

"Hyaa—"

Dirinya tersandung. Badannya mencium lantai dingin. Bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang membantunya berdiri. Semoga saja janin didalam perutnya tidak terluka.

"Kuroko-_sama_!" seru sebuah suara.

"Ngghh…" yang di panggil Kuroko hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya. Mencari tahu suara siapa tadi.

"Kuroko-_sama_! Kenapa anda bisa terjatuh di sini!?"

'_ah, Nijimura-_san_… dia masih ada dirumah ternyata_'

"A-aku tersandung, Nijimura-_san_…"

"Astaga! Kuroko-_sama_! Dahi anda berdarah!"

Kuroko mengernyit. Tangan–yang juga mungil dan seputih susu–nya menyentuh dahi. Ia mendapatkan warna merah di tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Nijimura-_san_—"

_Bruuuk!_

"Kuroko-_sama_!"

'Are_… sepertinya aku ingin tidur sebentar…_'

.

.

.

_**Maldives, bandara.**_

Lelaki bersurai _scarlet _melepas kacamata hitamnya. _Heterochrome _menampakkan keindahan wujudnya.

"Hm… Maldives."

Lelaki tersebut melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh percaya diri turun dari pesawat jet—yang tampaknya miliknya.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-_sama_" sapa sebuah suara asing.

"Hn, Reo 'kan? Bisa kau langsung antarkan aku menuju _tempat itu_?" _heterochrome _menyipit. Memberikan sebuah kode.

Senyum licik terlukis manis di wajah lelaki—wanita? entahlah—bersurai hitam.

"_Hai, douzo_…"

_Deg!_

'Nanka… _aku punya firasat buruk.'_

.

.

.

"Kagami, di depan ada _rest area_. Aku mau isi bahan bakar dulu. Kau belanja saja untuk _snack _selama di perjalanan."

Mata _crimson _yang sedari tadi fokus ke benda kotak didepannya, menengok.

"Um." Jawabnya singkat.

Sedangkan lelaki yang sedang menyetir menatapnya heran. '_Kenapa dari tadi Kagami fokus ke ponselnya? Sambil senyum-senyum pula. Apa dia sedang bermain game? Tapi ah tidak mungkin. Setelah aku 'mambajak' ponselnya kemarin, tidak ada aplikasi-aplikasi bertema game deh.' _

"Hoi, kau ngapain sih?" tangan _dim_ membelokkan stir ke kiri—memasuki jalur menuju _rest area_.

"Hngg? A-aku enggak lagi ngapa-ngapain kok!" cepat-cepat Kagami menutupi layar iPhone dari tatapan menyelidik di sampingnya.

"Hmmm… _sou ka_." Tampak tak peduli, si _dim _kembali menyusuri _rest area_. "Turun di sini, aku mau isi bahan bakar. Kau ada uang kan?"

Melirik sebentar dari layar ponsel, Kagami menemukan manik _shappire _yang meredup.

"Ah, ya. Urr… kalau sudah kabari saja aku, _ja_." Kagami turun dari mobilnya, memasuki _supaa_—supermarket—untuk membeli makanan. Sedangkan Aomine menginjak gas, pergi mengisi bahan bakar.

Sembari berjalan, Kagami kembali menatapi layar ponselnya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Sampai dia sadar kalau menabrak orang.

"Ah, _sumimasen_—" manik _crimson _beradu dengan kacamata hitam. "Kau!?"

.

.

.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_!"

"Hn."

Lelaki _dim _kembali memasuki mobil McLaren. Terdiam beberapa menit sambil memegang stir. Mata dan pikiran sedang tidak singkron sepertinya.

Ia melamun.

'_Kagami… tampak begitu asik dengan ponselnya dari pada mengobrol denganku_—' untung saja tidak ada mobil lain yang mengantri di belakang '_I-itu bukan berarti aku ingin mengobrol dengannya atau apa! Hanya saja… ugh. Dia tampak begitu senang.'_

Kembali ke realita. Ia harus menjemput Kagami dari supermarket sekarang.

'_Ck! Apa yang ku pikirkan!? Itu kan hak dia. Tch.'_

Menyalakan mobil, dan menginjak gas pelan.

"Paling dia sedang _chatting _dengan temannya. Ya. Pasti begitu" ia mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi… temannya yang mana?"

.

.

.

"Kau!?"

"Yo! Hm, Kagami _deshou_?"

Kagami menatap heran lelaki kepala plontos di hadapannya.

'Tashika_… dia tuh musuh ku waktu SMA. Tapi mengapa dia ada disini? Bukannya dia pindah ke hokkaido?'_

"Urr… mau ngobrol sebentar?"

"Te-tentu…"

Dan Kagami melupakan _tugas_nya untuk pergi ke supermarket.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

* * *

**A/n:**

Heloh :'v saia kembali dengan apdetan Wedding Mistake :'v

ada yang nunggu? nah, ini apdet meski pendek :'v

sebenernya udh kelar td tengah malem.. tapi berhubung kuota... :'v ah sudahlah

maap pendek ya :'v kamar saia di gedor-gedor emak kalo tidur malem-malem bgt :'v padahal saia ga bisa tidur :'v /curcol nih?

neks chapter panjang deh :'v 1,5k or 2k :'v

ah iya **besok ulangtahun Kyuu lho... ditunggu yak birthday ficnya-** /ditendang

njir,,,, pake di bold segala :'v

udah ah ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi :'v aku nangis nonton kurobas q75 :'v /curcol lagi nih?

seyonar-ah :'v met ketemu di season 4 kalo ada :'v

_salam hangat,_

_KiKyuu_

**_Ps: Reviewnya ditunggu yah~ ah iya, kalo mau beteman (kalo mau :'v) sama Kyuu bisa add Kyuu di fb, bisa liat link di profile or langsung search aja di facebook 'Kirigaya Kyuu' sangkyuu na!~_**

**_Terima kasih untuk review di chapter sebelumnya: _**_OrdinaryFujoshi, Ao Yuuki Shintarou, Aka to Kuro, Ichimonji Allennad_


End file.
